Final Fantasy X2: Another Story
by Melody Canta
Summary: When everything starts falling apart on top of Spira, what happens to the Farplane? The story of Tidus, Auron, Braska, Jecht, and other characters. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy.
1. Prologue: Death is Never Far

Prologue

**Prologue**

"_Life is merely a passing dream, but death is eternal."_

_-Seymour Guado (FFX)_

Her face was pressed against the cobblestones, but she had no more strength to move. The bloody scratch that ranged from her left shoulder to her right hip bled profusely, staining the white of the ground. Her waist-length black hair was spread on the ground around her. The people running by took no notice of her though, stepping around her or sometimes on her. She was merely a body on the ground, breathing her last breaths of air.

As she concentrated on surviving, the air that entered and exited her lungs became increasingly sparse. Her naturally pale skin became even paler, and the strength that had departed from her body didn't return. She could feel it. She was going to die.

Her violet eyes lowered silently as her last few bits of air were sucked into her lungs. _'Those who are surviving . . . I wish you luck. I am dead. Please, dear Fayth . . . send me to the Farplane . . ." _

Her final wishes echoed in her mind before she lost all consciousness for the last time.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, not meaning to be cliched. Anyways, this is a relatively new concept, but . . . yeah. Anyways, please read and review?**


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"_Legendary Guardian? I was just a boy. A boy about your age, actually. I wanted to change the world too. But I changed nothing. That is my story."_

_-Auron (FFX)_

Lord Braska was knee deep in the beautiful flowers of the Farplane, a complacent smile on his face. A smile wasn't odd for the cheerful former High Summoner. He had died, but it had been happily, for his home. For Spira. There was nothing dishonorable about that.

He still wore his Summoner's robes, very aware that he was a bunch of pyreflies. However, clothing was important, or so he thought. It would be only Jecht who occasionally didn't care. But . . . hey, that was Jecht.

He waved at his beautiful Al Bhed wife Leana, who was working with Jecht's wife, Kara. The two were tending to the flowers, although they didn't need tending to. It was merely for something to do. Beside him, an imaginary Jecht chattered on restlessly, and every once in a while Braska would nod or indicate that he had heard, but for the most part, he remained silent.

They could feel a new arrival coming. Whoever it was, it wasn't normal. They weren't coming via the Sending. This was total submission. They had accepted their death.

Braska gave another nod at his imaginary friend, suddenly feeling foolish. Jecht really wasn't here, and neither was Auron. His two best friends had stayed by him, and neither had died. There was a small sense of loneliness in that, even if he was surrounded by his wife and his best friend's wife. There was something about needing a masculine friend.

Now disregarding the idea of Jecht beside him, he began to wait patiently alone. He didn't have to wait long, or perhaps it was just the enjoyment of the idea that he was sane that made the time go faster. Either way, a bunch of pyreflies fluttered around, emerging from the nearby entrance to the resting place of the dead. Braska blinked until they stopped in front of him.

A girl materialized in front of his eyes, and he ushered Leana and Kara to come. They immediately dropped the watering can and trowel that they'd been using, standing beside him in an instant. Raging curiosity filled their eyes, and Braska couldn't blame them.

His eyes, as curious as the women's, raked over the girl. She was small and thin, probably no more than sixteen. Her long, dark hair created a halo around her pale, heart-shaped face. Braska had to stifle a laugh. After ten years, the temple robes of Bevelle hadn't changed.

Beside him, Leana moaned with curiosity, seeing the large slash across the girl's chest and the dark red stain that her blood made upon the Novice's robe. The girl had obviously died a violent death. It made him want to know exactly what had happened in Spira for this to happen.

Kara's eyes were merely wide, showing nothing, as usual. The woman rarely showed emotion, but there seemed to be fear in her this time, as if she was afraid that whatever had killed this child would come for her next. Braska reached over, patting the hand that was propped on her thigh. She flashed a rare smile at him.

Leana gave a small gasp, and Braska's attention was pulled back to the new girl. She twitched, as if she wanted to toss and turn wildly. He figured that he should step in here, supporting the girl's head in his lap. Kara guessed his thoughts, reaching for the girl's legs. Together they held her still as she attempted to throw herself about, only hinting at what must be going on in her head.

After a minute, she stopped, and Leana gave a smile. She knew what happened next, only because her husband had been through the same thing. She would begin to wake. Perhaps it would give a hint or two as to what might be the cause of that injury.

Braska's hand was light upon her forehead as Kara released the girl's legs, gently setting them upon the ground again. Her dark eyelashes fluttered, revealing the purple orbs that had been hidden behind white eyelids. She whimpered lightly, probably feeling the pain of her wound, before opening her eyes fully.

"Where . . .?" The girl's voice was rough and scratchy from the lack of water. Dying tended to do that to a person.

Braska gave a friendly smile to her, as if he were afraid of frightening her. "Hello."

The girl looked frantic, blinking and obviously disconcerted until her eyes recognized Braska's face. It was impossible not to, especially if she'd worked in the temple. Within the last ten years, statues of the former High Summoner had been propped up in every temple that was known to man . . . with the exception of Baaj Temple. He wasn't quite sure whether one had been put up in Remiem temple either. Either way, he was a widely recognized face.

"M-m-my Lord!" She stammered, struggling to stand and only managing to sit up weakly. She was obviously flustered.

Braska showed her another kind smile, supporting her when she almost fell over again. "Please, call me Braska." He'd found no reason to keep the title of High Summoner, and he'd never been a lord of anything until he'd become a Summoner. "This is my wife, Leana, and our friend, Kara." He introduced the ladies beside him with a flourish with his hands as he spoke each name.

The girl seemed to understand, her eyes following every movement he made with a faint curiosity. Finally, he felt the need to ask. "What is your name?" His voice was still gentle, although his curiosity raged beneath the cool exterior.

The girl thought for a moment, her face tensing. Braska briefly wondered whether she was sifting through her memories. After a moment, she cast her eyes downward. "I can't remember." She admitted softly.

Both he and Leana were shocked, but Kara only frowned. "It's not unheard of, especially if a person has had a violent death. They just . . . forget everything about themselves. It's like they're trying to run away from whatever happened."

Leana shook her head. "Well, you can't just go around not having a name. Here, Braska and I once had a daughter named Yuna, so we'll call you Yuna until we can find your real name. How's that?" It was easy to see that Leana had once been a mother, with her kind gentleness. The girl nodded her approval, and the Al Bhed woman smiled.

Braska took one of the newly-dubbed Yuna's hands. The skin was soft, he noted, as he helped her up. Kara took the other one, and together, Leana leading the way, they lead her farther into the Farplane.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, Chapter 1 up! 33 Eventually the Chapters will have Chapter names, but I'm too lazy to put them up right now. Review? Please?**

**Chapter 2 is up as well. Give me ideas? I will read them.**


	3. Chapter 2: More friends

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"_Just one more thing . . . The people and friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded . . . Never forget them."_

_-Yuna (FFX)_

Life in the Farplane was different from anywhere else. The Al Bhed theory that the Farplane only dredged up memories of the person was only half true. It was for those who called, but those who lived there? Life was a totally different matter.

It was a life of relaxation. They had few needs, since food wasn't needed in death. Water was still essential, however, as was sleep. Everything else was provided for them.

Clothing wasn't really necessary, but everyone wore it anyways. It was much too awkward not to. There was no shopping for sizes either; you simply thought of the item and it appeared on you, sized perfectly.

Yuna had preferred to stay around Leana, Braska, and Kara. No memories had revealed themselves from her former life. The girl had fit in perfectly with the former Summoner's group, however, as they'd welcomed her with open arms.

The day that the Eternal Calm had come had been marked with the fact that the former High Summoner of Spira was wearing pants. Yuna couldn't help but tease the man she'd grown to know well after the countless hours they'd spent together. "Lord Braska? Wearing something that isn't his Summoner robes?" She'd said mockingly, a teasing grin on her face.

Braska laughed, staring at the dark haired girl who stood beside Leana, tending to the flowers with the watering can. "Well, that robe can be ever so restricting at times . . ." He trailed off, making Yuna wonder whether he'd been joking or not.

Leana, however, looked at Yuna and giggled. "And he can say that with a straight face!" Both girls now broke into laughter, leaving the former High Summoner a bit confused.

Kara approached, her dirty blond hair tousled from the night's sleep. "There's going to be new people today. I can feel it." Something in her had suddenly perked up; she looked much more alive than Braska or Leana could ever remember seeing her.

Leana grinned at Kara. "Dream about Jecht again?" She teased, elbowing her best friend.

* * *

That was when the Hymn of the Fayth started. It echoed through the whole Farplane, a sadder tune that immediately made Yuna tear up. Somehow she knew . . . this would be the last time she heard it. She didn't know how. She just knew.

Something in Braska's face lit up, and he began running to the edge of the Farplane. Flowers of all colors kicked up around him, but he didn't care. This was the end. Jecht was coming.

More than one set of pyreflies gathered at the mouth of the Farplane, and it set many souls to curiosity. Kara and Leana were catching up to the High Summoner, and Yuna followed them. Her interest had been peaked as well.

The first thing that caught Yuna's attention was Kara's tears. Her tanned face had tears streaming down it as she looked at the new arrivals. Leana pulled Yuna back. "Let's allow them their privacy." She said before Yuna could acquire a good look at the newcomers. However, she couldn't protest as Leana dragged her to the flowers they'd been previously tending.

"Do you know any of them?" Yuna asked, finding the opportunity to quiz the woman that she almost considered a mother.

Leana glanced at the younger girl briefly. "Yes. I did see Sir Auron in there. He and Braska were quite good friends before my husband's pilgrimage. The other two . . . I can only guess at their identities. I would have to guess one would be Jecht."

"Jecht?" Yuna asked.

"Kara's husband. You see, Kara is from the Dream Zanarkand, held around the same time as our Spira. This is only an illusion by the Fayth. Somehow, Jecht managed to get to Spira. I had died before then, but Braska had not. Braska and Auron met Jecht a few days before they were set to leave on the Pilgrimage."

Yuna tilted her head in confusion. "But if Sir Jecht was . . . Well, why is he dying only now?" Her sentence had been fragmented, still trying to wrap her brain around the idea.

"Jecht became one of Braska's Guardians. However, once they got to Zanarkand, _our_ Zanarkand, Braska was told to sacrifice one of his Guardians to become the Final Aeon, and eventually, the next Sin. Jecht volunteered. But . . . Our Calm must have come." Leana's expression was gentle, imagining the peace and celebration that must be happening in Spira.

"So . . . who was the other person? You mentioned that there were two of them." Yuna asked, pausing with the watering can for long enough to flip her long hair back over her shoulder.

"The Summoner, I would guess. Although he wasn't dressed the part, I must admit." Leana's voice trailed off, and Yuna sensed that it was the end of their Q&A.

A raucous voice interrupted the short silence that there had been, causing both Leana and Yuna to look up. "Braska! Long time no see!" A man with long, tousled black hair was holding onto Kara by her waist. The whole group was walking towards them, and Yuna examined each with interest.

The man with the black hair had a mostly bare chest, showing off his sun-tanned skin. He wore a bandage on one wrist and the arm protector that a Blitzball player wore on the other. Etched onto his torso was a symbol, but Yuna wasn't quite sure what it meant. His bottom half was clothed in board shorts and an orange gradient half-skirt. His feet were bare. Yuna could only guess that this was the man named Jecht.

The boy next to him was different, yet similar at the same time. His hair was shorter, cropped unevenly. It reminded her of a chocobo now that she thought of it. His skin was tan, but not as tanned as Jecht's. His outfit was similar to Jecht's, with the same shorts and a similar arm protector, but he wore a bright yellow shirt and suspender-like shorts, one being longer than the other. The longer one sported the same symbol as was on Jecht's chest. He wore shoes, textured with yellow and black.

She hadn't gotten to the last man, as they approached, and Braska started his introductions. "Jecht, this is Yuna and Leana." He said to them as much as Jecht.

Leana smiled easily, shaking the man's hand. Jecht's eyes were analyzing her until a smile broke onto his face. "Well, you're Braska's wife. You're quite beautiful, ma'am." He said, with a bit of familiar charm. He moved onto Yuna, his eyes just as scrutinizing until he spoke again, offering his hand to her. "Your daughter doesn't look much like you, Braska."

Yuna shook his hand, feeling the need to clarify. Braska beat her to it, however. "Oh no, this isn't my daughter. Yuna is hopefully still up on Spira. Of course, you would know that more than I. However, this Yuna can't remember anything about her past, not even her name. So, Leana suggested we call her Yuna."

Jecht considered this for a moment, then shrugged. "Nice to meet ya, Yuna."

Braska moved on to the next person, the boy that had reminded Yuna of Jecht. "This is Tidus, Jecht and Kara's son." She hadn't missed the lack of title. So, this boy wasn't a Summoner. Where was the Summoner then?

Things went the same as Jecht's introduction, slightly awkward, but Tidus was nice enough. There were so many things that Yuna wished to ask, but she kept her mouth shut.

Finally, Braska moved onto the only one that she hadn't had the chance to study yet. He wore a dark red robe, his black hair standing on end. Sunglasses hid his chocolate colored eyes well, but Yuna could see them just over the rims. Something seemed vaguely familiar about him. Something . . .

Braska hadn't gotten much farther with his introduction than, "This is Sir –" before she passed out.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so give me lots of reviews? Tell me how you like it? Please?**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, Final Fantasy isn't mine. I'm going to take it that all of you read that now so that I don't have to post it on EVERY post that I do.**


	4. Chapter 3: Good News

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Yuna! Your friends are your strength!"_

_-Braska (FFX-2)_

-One Week Later-

Auron entered the house that they all shared, still amazed at how large it was. You'd never find anything so large in Spira! There was more than enough room for Braska, Leana, Jecht, Kara, Tidus, Yuna, and himself. They probably could have fit all of the real Yuna's other guardians in here, and still had enough room for the new High Summoner herself.

Shaking the feeling off, he knocked on the nearby door to the study. His fist made contact with the smooth surface of the aged wood, shaped in the Victorian style. Abruptly, he hiked the cowl higher to his face, as if he were afraid that someone might see him. Of course he was just being paranoid. But he was the Legendary Guardian. He must be paranoid.

Braska opened the door, a smile hovering on his lips. "Hello, Auron." He already knew what his former Guardian had come for. He felt the tiniest bit guilty for not immediately giving the answer, but he knew that Auron wouldn't feel that his task was done until he'd asked.

Auron cleared his throat, wrinkling his nose briefly. "Is she . . . Has she woken yet?" He felt responsible for Yuna's faint, although he had no clue what it had been about. He would have sat at her bedside to make it right if Braska hadn't insisted that he needed to get into the swing of death. Now that he'd gotten into it, he was going to insist that he be able to wait upon her.

Braska turned, straightening a pile of books that he'd set up for reading. "Not yet. The fever's gone down considerably." He turned back around, eyeing his guardian warily. "You did nothing wrong, Auron. You probably triggered a few memories in her mind, that's all." He went back to tidying up.

"I caused it." He was firm on that. He wouldn't back down, not even for his former Summoner. "Besides, Kara and Jecht should be spending more time together. They've spent ten years without each other. Besides, they need to get to know their son better. I can take Kara's shift." They were rotating, to keep everyone rested. Kara's spot was at the late night, where Jecht was used to being awake.

The rest of the argument was a moot point, as Leana barged in. "She's waking!" She gasped out, breathing hard. Doubling over, she caught her breath. "If this weren't the Eternal Calm, she'd have slept until the new Sin came." She said jokingly.

Both Braska and Auron sighed in relief. Auron felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It was amazing, once he'd actually focused on it, how much they'd relaxed. Braska mused over that idea. Who would have known that they'd be holding their breath for a girl that they hardly knew?

Auron strode out of the room, his long legs carrying him farther than Braska's. The former Summoner rushed after him, his robes making noise as they flapped against his legs. Auron had the urge to make a wisecrack, but refrained. Now was not the time to get on his friend's bad side.

The room was at the very end of the hallway, Auron remembered. They'd, as in him and Jecht, had carried the girl all the way there, Leana griping every bit of the way about how angry she'd be with them if they dropped her. The idea had gone through Jecht's head, he'd confessed later, just to see the consequences. Both Leana and Kara had scolded him, although Kara's was a little lacking. The former Sin had insisted that she'd "punished" him later, when they were alone. Auron snorted. Punished was right.

Braska had powered his was past his former Guardian, an impatient grimace on his face. Why had Leana shut the door? Although he was a bit irritated with her for doing that, he couldn't be truly angry. Hey, love was a weird thing. Besides, she'd probably wanted to give Yuna some privacy. That was something that women thought of that he never would have. Auron probably wouldn't have either, although he took little pride in that.

His hand grasped the door handle, and he twisted with little resistance. The door that matched the style of the study creaked open, and he peered inside.

The room was dimly lit, the only light coming from the bedside lamp. The ornate table that the lamp sat on was furnished with no more than a book, one of Leana's from the study. The bed was against the wall, a bunk bed instead of a single. Finally, his eyes found Yuna.

The girl was pale, so much paler than she had been when they'd met. She'd been pale all of this week, but this new shade seemed so much whiter than the previous. Her dark hair cascaded around thin shoulders, her head in her hands. She was sitting up, her bottom half still swathed in sheets, but Braska could see her thin legs propped up for her elbows. She looked like she'd been in a horror movie rather than asleep.

There was no movement for a moment, and then she looked up, a forced smile on her face. "Morning." Her voice was faint, the smile faltering already. She swallowed loudly, and Leana rushed to her side, a glass of water in hand. Braska had to hand it to his wife; she knew what she was doing.

Auron's face twisted guiltily and the Summoner wished to comfort him. He definitely would have if it weren't for the fact that the Guardian refused to be comforted. Instead, he focused his efforts on the girl in front of him. "Yuna . . . Is everything alright?" From what he knew of the girl, she wouldn't stand being comforted either, but he was resolved to do anything he could. He watched her answer, a hesitant nod, and Auron's jaw tensed. Now that he thought about it, the two were very much alike.

Her nod was more determined this time, as if she'd recently made the decision that everything was alright. "Yes, I'm fine." She said, sipping a bit of the water through parched lips. The tiniest bit of color came back into her cheeks, and Leana urged the girl to drink more. Perhaps dehydration was the whole reason to the waxy pallor that she'd taken on.

Braska's curiosity was peaked as she brushed her dark hair from her damp forehead. "Did you remember anything?" He perched on the end of her bed, watching as Auron relaxed against the nearest wall and Leana crouched next to the bedside table.

Yuna nodded. "I still don't remember my name, but . . . I remember that I was in Bevelle. We were at a wedding, I think. I don't remember much, but . . ." She paused for the slightest second before continuing. "I remember an airship, a giant one . . . and a lace veil floating through the air. It was supposed to be a happy time." Her voice trailed off, and she looked at her hands.

Braska's lips pressed together. "Anything else?" Despite being curious about her, he wanted to know Auron's involvement in it as well. Although he'd have never told his friend, it was probable that his former Guardian had been a part of the girl's death.

Yuna shook her head before staring at Auron. She blinked, opened her mouth, and appeared to decide against whatever she was going to say. With her lips still parted, she took another drink of water, draining the glass. "No, nothing else." She said. Her fingertips rubbed against the skin under her right eye absentmindedly.

Leana moved to take the cup from her pale hands, and Yuna handed it over without a fight. She and Braska stood simultaneously, and Yuna had to wonder whether they read each other's mind. Was it a side effect of love? Or was she just being foolish? After a second, she chuckled at herself. She was definitely being foolish.

They both exited the room without a word except for Braska's "Get some more rest. Tell us if you need anything". Yuna nodded, expecting the unfamiliar man in red to leave as well. But he stayed, leaning against the far wall. His brown eyes were watching her, following her every movement as she watched the door close. She swallowed again uneasily. What did he want with her?

Auron waited until Braska and Leana had left totally before speaking softly. "There was more to your memories." He said. It was a statement, not a question. The hand that wasn't tucked inside of his coat reached up to adjust his sunglasses. He hadn't been fooled by the lame lie she'd told.

She grimaced. "No. There wasn't." She said flatly, beginning to lie down again.

Auron hid a grin. She reminded him of the very stubborn High Summoner that she was named after. He moved from the wall to the bed, sitting in front of it, his back to her. After a moment, he heard her rhythmic breathing alert him to the fact that she was asleep. He shifted, preparing to wait for a while.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, Chapter 3 is up! I promise that Jecht and Tidus will have more of a part after this. Chapter 4 will come soon. Read and review?**

**By the way, anyone want to guess what's going to happen next? What Yuna's past was? Comment it! 3**


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

'_Some dance to remember, some dance to forget.'_

_-Hotel California (Eagles)_

Auron felt the trickle of breath on his neck before he realized what had happened. His eyes silently opened, although his mouth emitted a groan from how stiff he was. The memory came back to him in waves as he glanced around the room warily.

The girl had been lying, he could remember. She'd refused to answer his questions stubbornly. Then she'd taken Braska's recommendation and went back to sleep. He'd waited, propped on the floor in front of the bed so that she couldn't leave without his confrontation. That plan apparently hadn't worked so well, since he'd fallen asleep.

He resisted a grin, knowing fairly well that if he had been waking up like this while he was still alive, his joints would have been protesting as much as his mind currently was. However, he felt little pain, only stiffness. That much hadn't changed.

Yuna's head was currently cradled between his neck and shoulder, having curled up while she was still asleep. Her warm breath tickled the short hairs on his neck as she still slept peacefully. He shifted, trying not to wake her, but even the subtle movement wakened her from her slumber.

She shot up, hitting her head on the bottom of the upper bunk. Violet eyes met brown orbs as an expression of resisted pain flitted across her face. Her delicate lips twisted into a grimace. Auron's face was now one of concern.

She shrugged off his worry, flipping her dark hair behind her. With a bleak smile, she laughed softly. "I'm fine." She said, her melodious voice carrying in the room.

He chuckled, the anxious mood burning off like fog on a sunny day. "Good to hear."

A smirk found her face. "Have fun watching me sleep?" She asked teasingly, ignoring his rolling eyes.

He shook his head, hiding a laugh. "It seems as if I slept a bit myself."

"Glad to hear it. Any nice dreams?" Her voice was good-natured, inspiring a lighter mood upon his dark temperament.

He resisted a grin. "Perhaps, until you tried to use me as a pillow. Was I comfortable?"

"Very."

* * *

Jecht, Kara, and Tidus stumbled along together, a family once again. Tidus sighed in contentment. He hadn't felt this way since . . . well, since Zanarkand. His Zanarkand. _Their _Zanarkand. Sure, he missed Yuna and all, but he hadn't really spent time with his dad like this since . . . well, ever. He suppressed a grin. There were a lot of times where he'd wished his life was like this. Perhaps, now in the Afterlife, they could be together.

Of course, that idea had vanished from his mind since Jecht had talked only to his mother. Sure, they'd both been waiting for ten years, but that didn't give them a reason to forget him. He grumbled with good intentions, not wanting to interrupt his parents, but not wanting them to forget him either. Of course, this was how it had been in Zanarkand as well.

"So, I was Sin, you know. And those Yevon guys, you remember what I told you about them . . ." Jecht was telling, obviously embellishing a tale that had been told before. Kara reacted the same way as she had the other three times, a perfect audience. Sometimes Tidus had to wonder whether his father really loved her or whether he just liked her reactions.

Kara was enraptured by his tale, caught up in everything that he was saying. Perhaps things really could go back to the way that they were in Zanarkand. She'd doubted it, but with her son and husband back, new hope sparked inside of her. She gazed at his browned skin, his dark hair, the features that she'd waited ten years to see again. She'd really been a faithful wife, after all of this time.

Jecht's eyes raked over the woman next to him lovingly. Believe it or not, he'd actually missed her and Tidus. The kid wasn't talking much, he'd noticed, but then again, he'd never talked much except for to complain. He continued on with his tale, spinning it so embroidered that even he had to question whether it had happened that way. After a quick interrogation of his mind, he found he couldn't really care less, since it didn't concern anyone he knew.

Tidus scoffed at his father. Both knew he was feeding Kara lies. After exchanging a glance with Jecht, he parted ways with the former Blitzball Champion and his adoring wife. As much as he'd missed them, he didn't think he could stand another minute with them.

* * *

Auron let the silence brew between them for a moment. He needed a moment to rearrange his thoughts, as well as to wake up. She probably needed the same, as well as categorizing the pain she felt. He could merely hope that it wasn't brain damage. He had questions.

Yuna draped herself in the sheets of the bed again, waiting patiently. She'd guessed his intentions, he noticed. Her pale visage showed nothing but amusement. Wicked amusement, perhaps, but amusement all the same. He took a deep breath.

She held a finger up to silence him. "Don't even ask. I'll tell you. Just what do you want to know?"

He looked taken aback, and she grinned impishly. It hadn't been too hard to guess that he wouldn't be sidetracked by a few hours sleep. After a moment, he cleared his throat. "Alright then. What was your name?"

She blinked exasperatedly. "You ask that? I don't know. I told Braska and Leana the truth." Her voice showed her frustration with the fact that she still didn't know her own name. It had to be hard, he admitted.

"Okay. You said you were in Bevelle. What were you? What class? Did you belong to the Temple? How . . ." His voice trailed off as she held up her finger again.

"One question at a time, please! Yes, I was in Bevelle. I was a Songstress, as was my mother before me. I was seventeen at the time of my death, and very loyal to Yevon. I do think that I worked in the Temple." She said this all in one breath, excited just to know that much about herself. It had been disconcerting, not knowing herself.

Auron's eyes were scrutinizing as he examined her expression, as if he were looking for lies. "You said there was a wedding on the day of your death . . ." He suddenly stopped, blinking abruptly. "Wait, you're seventeen?" He asked for clarification.

Yuna nodded. "Seventeen years of age. My birthday was June thirtieth."

He blinked again, trying to comprehend this. "You don't look a day over fifteen."

"That's what everyone else used to say too." She smirked triumphantly, looking impressed that she'd been able to stump him with that. He opened his mouth to ask more, but she cut him off. "Who are you anyways? I feel like I should know you . . . but I don't."

Auron's features suddenly twisted into one of chagrin. "I am Sir Auron. The . . ." He swallowed self-consciously. "The Legendary Guardian." He said, fully aware of how tacky that sounded.

Her expression twisted into one of amusement again, and he glared at her. "Nice to meet you, Sir Auron. At the moment, I am Yuna." She introduced, holding her hand out for him to shake.

Now he couldn't help but grin. "Hello, Yuna. Welcome . . . to the Eternal Calm." He said, fully aware of how she would react. She didn't disappoint him.

* * *

**A/N: Woo hoo! Chapter 4! 333**

**Anyways, there's a bit about Jecht and Tidus. Seems to be a bit of animosity between them, right?**

**Auron and Yuna seem to be getting along well too!**

**Inspiration for this Chapter comes from Hotel California - The Eagles and Cold as Ice - Foreigner.**

**Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Discord

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'_And I was thinking to myself, this could be heaven or this could be hell._

_Then she lit up a candle, and she showed me the way._

_There were voices in the corridor . . . . I thought I heard them say . . .'_

_-Hotel California (Eagles)_

Braska heard the surprised squeal that came from Yuna's room. Obviously she was awake. Something in him guessed that she had just heard that the Eternal Calm had come. And only Auron would have told her. Leana was in the study, organizing books. Tidus, Jecht, and Kara were all out. The former High Summoner sighed. He hoped that they were doing well.

Finally, the title of High Summoner had truly been passed on to another. Had he guessed that it would be his daughter? He pursed his lips. If he were truthful with himself, then the answer was yes. The girl had a stubborn streak a mile wide. When he had talked to Auron about it, the Guardian had chuckled. "It reminds me of a former High Summoner."

Tidus stomped noisily through the front door, his messy blond hair fighting gravity like usual. Braska wasn't surprised to see no Jecht and Kara. Apparently Jecht and his son had never really seen eye to eye.

The boy made an attempt to smile at him, but his heart wasn't in it. He just felt irritated at his dad. He resisted a dark chuckle, remembering that was how it was before Jecht left. His mom hadn't changed either, but then again, he hadn't expected her to. She was frozen in death.

Braska smiled back at him, his fatherly side showing. "Is everything alright, Tidus?" Sure, he didn't know the Zanarkand Blitzer well, but that didn't mean that he couldn't. Besides, apparently his daughter had fallen in love with him. Luckily for her, he wasn't the type of father that would pick up a gun at the first sight of infatuation. Her mother, however . . .

Tidus's face fell. "Not really. But I'll live, you know?" He grimaced, hearing the unnatural 'You know' fall off of his tongue. It reminded him of Wakka. It had been an annoying habit of his.

Braska grinned. He definitely sounded like he'd been in Besaid before. An islander's saying, tacked onto the end of a sentence. "Did you spend much time on Besaid Island?" He asked, hoping to distract him.

It worked. "Huh?" Tidus asked, blinking. "Actually, not really. I spent maybe a day there at the most. It was where I met Yuna . . . your daughter." He was temporarily immersed in his memories. Braska figured that they were good memories, with the slow grin that spread upon the blonde's features.

"Really?" A calm smile rearranged itself on the Summoner's countenance. "Do tell." He said, leading him to the study. Perhaps Leana could help him as well.

* * *

Auron leaned away from the girl, disconcerted by the squeal she'd just let out. Of course she'd be thrilled, and excited, and, well . . . happy. However, that was no reason to make so much noise. "_Shhh_!" He shushed her.

"Who was the High Summoner? Are they here? Or still alive? Tell me EVERYTHING!" She looked like she was full to bursting with excitement. Her face was animated; the best he'd seen her look all day. A healthy flush stained her cheeks.

He sighed, figuring that it was now his job to fill her in on this last week. "The High Summoner is Lady Yuna. She is still alive. She didn't accept the Final Aeon, and we defeated Sin the traditional way . . . Well, more like you'd defeat a fiend."

"Lady Yuna? Like . . . Braska's daughter, Yuna?" She asked for clarification. Sure, that Yuna had been the only one she'd known of, but . . . You never knew, there could be other Yunas out there.

Auron nodded mutely.

"Great!" She leaped off the bed, and for a moment, he thought she was going to embrace him. He slunk away from her, relaxing when she spun in a circle. She reminded him faintly of Rikku, although her manner wasn't quite as crazy.

His eyes appraised her quickly, taking in what he hadn't had the chance to a week ago. She was pale, but it looked like she was naturally pale, an ivory against dark hair and bright violet eyes. Her eyes were the most prominent feature on her face, framed by dark, long eyelashes. She was thin, everything about her small. She was wrapped in a white dress, which didn't do much for her skin color except for the rosy blush on her cheeks. He blinked. Her looks reminded him of Yuna, while her attitude was Rikku-ish. Or perhaps he'd just spent too much time with his Summoner's party. She would have reminded him of Leana if he'd spent time with her, he supposed.

She caught him staring, her eyes shifting. "Is everything alright?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. Her eyes were filled with wicked amusement again, and he thanked the Fayth that he couldn't read her mind. He probably would have felt abashed if he had read her thoughts.

When he didn't answer, she rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get some water. Coming?" She asked, reaching for the door handle.

"I'll get it. You should rest. You've been out for a week." He said, starting to stand.

Her mouth dropped open.

He glanced around. "What did I say?" He asked, non-plussed.

"A week?!" She shrieked, her eyelids flying open as wide as they could go. Her lips were parted in horror.

Oops. He'd forgotten that he hadn't filled her in about that little detail. He could feel a full-scale panic attack coming on. Especially with the way she clutched at the lamp and the door handle as if she were going to pass out.

Auron's hands were on her arm now, steadying her. "Careful. Yes, it's been a week, but a very uneventful week. Don't worry. Besides, you're dead. You have all the time in the world." His tone was struggling to be as soothing as his words.

She opened her mouth to argue, and then shut it. "R-r-right." She stuttered. Her hands were more securely on the door handle, turning it calmly. She had a strong face on.

He sighed. "Come on, let's get some water." He said, aware that she wouldn't be deterred from leaving the room.

* * *

Kara watched Jecht's mouth move, her face animated. Her ears hardly heard what he was telling her, although it was most likely it was another story. She loved the way his chocolate colored eyes became so lively, his lips so energetic, with the spring in his step. This was what she'd waited ten years for.

Jecht suddenly broke off, and this was her chance. She stepped in front of him, winding her arms around his neck. He seemed to catch up to her mood immediately, his arms crushing her against him. Gently, he pressed his lips to hers, and it was like sparks were flying. Her hand twisted in his hair, pulling him closer. She inhaled his sweet scent.

Finally, she broke away, knowing that Jecht would not. Both were breathing hard as their hands slipped from their places to interlace in front of them. Jecht touched his forehead to hers as he caught his breath. Finally, she sighed. "We should probably return now. Leana and Braska are probably worried about us."

Jecht chuckled. "Braska always worries." He said, refusing to let her go.

She laughed. "No reason to give him a heart attack." She insisted, breaking one of their hand holds and clutching at the other one. With a little bit of persuasion, she managed to get him to walk willingly back to the house.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Talk about a difficult chapter to write! This is pretty much a transition chapter. Next will be one with more action.**

**Read and Review? 3 I'll love you forever!**


	7. Chapter 6: Calm and Calamity

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'_If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you still be there, holding my hand?'_

_-Kryptonite (3 Doors Down)_

Everything was well in the Farplane in the course of a few weeks. Happiness coursed through everyone's days, and a frown was rarely seen. Braska and Leana managed to bond a bit with Tidus, seeming more like parents than merely friends. Jecht and Kara both made an effort to become parental figures and to get to know their son better. Auron fell easily into the pattern of the days, and Yuna recovered swiftly enough to become a major part of that pattern. Unexpectedly, the two became friends, although it was hard to categorize their friendship.

Leana, Braska, and Tidus were having another discussion, although it was more Braska and Tidus. Leana's emerald eyes were unfocused, gazing at the group of Yuna, Jecht, Auron, and Kara tending to the flowers. The light that filtered through the window she looked through seemed slightly off, but she dismissed it as longing of that hot sun that she'd previously worked in. Al Bhed or not, the sun was something she sorely missed.

Leana's gaze drifted back to the figures of her husband and the boy. She suddenly repressed a smile, knowing that if they'd met when all three of them were alive, things would probably not have been as pleasant. If her daughter had brought Tidus home with her, it would not have been Braska who would have overreacted. It wasn't like him to get angry. He would have been holding her back. He always teased that her hot temper rivaled the heat of the sun itself.

"Mi'hen has changed so much, you wouldn't believe it!" Tidus was saying, discussing the difference between the former Mi'hen Highroad and the one that Tidus had seen. Leana's memories of the Highroad were good ones, remembering riding the chocobos down the grassy path. Apparently the chocobos were now threatened by a fiend. Her lips pressed together. That wasn't a good thing.

Trapped in her concern, she didn't notice the panic that had come over the group outside. Kara was kneeled over a flower, the breath coming from her throat slow and difficult. How could this happen? How? Her mind refused to comprehend what was happening.

"Kara?" Auron asked. He'd known her from Dream Zanarkand, when he'd been there watching over Tidus. They'd never become great friends, since she'd been practically a walking shell when he'd met her. She'd been so torn up over Jecht's disappearance; he was surprised that she hadn't committed suicide. The same effect had happened anyways.

Jecht was at his wife's side in a heartbeat, or rather, the span of a heartbeat. Their hearts were all silent. His hands went to her shoulders, pulling her from her crouched position to stand. Her eyes showed only shock. "Kara!" He moaned, shaking her the slightest bit. Although he'd never admit it willingly, this frightened him. She'd never done this, to his knowledge.

Yuna was there suddenly, her eyes filled with anxiety. She and Jecht didn't get along well, but they were on the same side this time. Her eyes met Auron's, and she nodded, turning and embarking on a full sprint to the house. She burst through the front door, a scream on her lips. "Braska!" She called, not having the time or the patience to look through all of the rooms.

* * *

Braska heard his name being called out, urgency in the tone. Tripping once over his long robes, he witnessed the girl just steps from the front door. Obviously it was important; the large door behind her was wide open. Just days after she'd woke she had scolded Jecht for leaving it open.

"What is it?" He asked, suddenly on his guard. The months of his Pilgrimage had instilled a new person into him, someone that Leana had rarely seen in the peaceful Farplane.

Tidus spoke before Yuna could, peeking from behind the regal Summoner. "Mom!" In his haste, he almost tipped Braska and his wife onto the ground, pushing Yuna to the side as he ran to his mother's side.

Braska and Leana followed with Yuna at the end of the not-so straight line. Braska's face was drawn with worry as he appraised Kara's condition. Finally, he sighed, half with relief, and half with the worry of whatever had shocked his best friend's wife. "She'll be fine. She's just in shock." Taking her gently from Jecht, he set her so that she had her head between her knees. His mage training kicked in as he casted Esuna to be safe.

Auron stood to the side, his lips pressed together. Both Yuna and Jecht cast an envious glance at him. How could he keep his head at a time like this? Finally, he spoke. "What happened?"

Jecht couldn't help but snap at the man in red. "How should we know? You were the first to notice!" His dark brows arched over uneasy brown eyes.

"I just wondered if anyone else had seen whatever she had." Auron answered coolly.

Yuna couldn't help but speak now. "Obviously not, otherwise we would be in Kara's condition as well." She risked a glance at him, violet eyes becoming timid behind long dark lashes. "She's not easily scared. She may be shy, but she's not a coward."

Auron merely gave a "humph" before falling silent again.

"Now, now. . ." Braska's voice showed that he wasn't truly paying attention. It was distracted, unfocused. Leana's hand found her husband's shoulder in concern. His hand came up to squeeze it lightly, trying to comfort her while battling with his own concerns.

After what seemed like hours, but was merely minutes, Kara began to move. The tips of her fingers fluttered, her eyelashes moved the slightest bit, and her eyes began to focus once again. Tidus, who had been frozen beside his father, thawed. Sighs of relief were audible from most of those watching. "Thank Yevon . . ." Braska murmured, and Yuna nodded. Leana, Auron, and Tidus, however, stared.

Jecht kneeled by his wife, his low voice anxious. "Kara? Kara, honey?" His tone was urgent, his eyes helpless.

She stirred slightly, her eyes finally regaining their acute sense of consciousness. "Jecht?" Her lips barely moved.

"Kara? What is it? What's got you frightened?" Leana asked, hunkering down next to Jecht. Again, the maternal side of her showed as she treated Kara like she would any child.

Kara's lips quivered, and she looked as if she were about to go into shock again as her hand came up. Her pointer finger was near the ground, and it would have been easy to miss what she was pointing at. However, there were intakes of breath, and eyes filled with fear. What she was pointing at was impossible. It was . . . just inconceivable!

Tucked between two vibrantly colored calla lilies was a dead flower.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 6 is finished! **

**Sorry this took so long. My cousin is having her wedding this weekend, so my other cousins have been bothering me. coughEdwardcough**

**Anyways, the chapter was oddly enough inspired by the Caramelldansen. ;; I got called crazy after admitting that.**

**( the wonderful person that reviewed last chapter I'm too lazy to go look xD : Really? I must have missed that part in the game. I'll change that after Edward stops bugging me.)**

**Read and Review!!**


	8. Chapter 7: Not Even Death is Exempt

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days, through the fire and the flames, we carry on.'_

_-Through the Fire and the Flames (Dragonforce)_

A stunned silence fell over the group as the deceased flower rustled quietly against Kara's breath. Their thoughts were in unison: How could this happen? How could a flower die in a place where the flowers tended to themselves?

Jecht was the one who broke the silence. "Well . . . ain't this unexpected. A dead flower in the land of the dead." His deep voice twisted ironically as he considered what he'd just said. "You know, if I hadn't lived here, I would kind of expect it."

Leana's voice was colder than it probably should have been. "But you _have_ lived here. We have something weird going on here, although whether it's a catastrophe or not, I'm not sure yet." She snapped, almost switching from English to Al Bhed in her panic.

Jecht was about to bite back at her when something happened. The ground shook. It was gentle at first, but as the time increased, so did the ferocity. Eventually, it got so strong that people were falling to their knees. Yuna and Leana were the first, although with the next rumble of the earth, even Auron was on his knees. "What's going on?" Yuna shouted over the noise.

"An earthquake!" Tidus shouted back. Everyone glared. "What?" He asked, looking around at everyone's annoyed faces.

"Obviously!" Jecht growled, hardly heard over the roar. "Now, why is there one _here_?"

"Maybe there's one in Guadosalam?" Braska yelled. Their voices were escalating as the amount of noise did.

"Maybe!" Kara said. "Now how do we get it to stop?"

The tremors were rocking the land now, and the group huddled together, pulling themselves next to one another so that they could hear each other. Nonetheless, they still had to shout.

"Anyone have a bright idea?" Auron called, nestled warmly between Yuna and Kara. Everyone shook their heads. "Then we wait." His voice was coated with finality. Unless someone had an idea, the only thing they could do is sit there.

It seemed that they couldn't just sit there, however. The dead flower suddenly straightened, blasting magic from its core. The Fira spell shot right between them, catching the end of Auron's red robe. "Blizzard!" Braska casted hurriedly, stopping the flames before they could start.

Around the field, flowers had done the same thing. Souls had either reverted to their pyrefly forms or were casting magic to help anyone who had been hit. Utter chaos was breaking out, and being dead didn't make them exempt from it.

"What's happening?!" Leana screamed, huddling back between Jecht and Braska. The flower went off again, and Yuna and Braska threw themselves backwards to escape the Thundaga spell. They were a split second too late, as the spell crashed against their joined shoulders.

"Braska!" Jecht shouted, breaking rank between Tidus and Kara. He jumped forward, only to be hit by the next round of spells that the flower emitted. The Blizzaga spell threw him backwards with quite a bit of force.

When it seemed like the awful time would never end, it finally did. Then the beautiful flowers turned monochrome.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this is a short chapter, and it took so long to make as well. ;; I've been having troubles IRL, so that is my explanation!**

**Angel Wings: I couldn't find the relevance to the Caramelldansen to the last chapter either. It was one of those weird things where it just fit. And I know, a dead flower seems really anticlimactic. However, there's a significance for it. Anyways, you get a thank you, because you are my number one reviewer! 3 Ily!**

**Anyways, there's Chapter 7 for you. The lyrics are from Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce, which was kind of my inspiration for this chapter. If you see the full lyrics from it, it makes sense.**

**Read and Review?**


	9. Chapter 8: Far From Home, Far From Help

**Chapter 8 **

'_I'm falling down a spiral – destination unknown, double crossed messenger all alone. Can't get no connection, can't get through – Where are you?'_

_- Twilight Zone (Golden Earring)_

Monochrome flowers. They gave the Farplane a look of aged time, like a black-and-white cartoon. As calming as those were, it only intensified the feelings of fear that each person of the group felt. It had been a normal day to start out with. Now, there was chaos and calamity.

Leana spoke first. "I'd ask if it was over . . . but I think this is catastrophic enough." Her face was pale under her veil of chestnut colored hair. She clutched at her husband's hand, and he held it firmly in his. He looked just as stunned, just as worried, and definitely just as uneasy.

A grimace had formed on Yuna's delicate features, her eyebrows coming together in concern. She got to her feet gently, stumbling a bit with the recent quake. "Careful," Jecht warned. "We dunno if the earthquake is over yet."

Tidus stood as well, taking a few steps when she did. Both trembled. Auron and Jecht followed them, Leana, Braska, and Kara staying for a few seconds, then following suit. People were converting back to their normal forms, staring at the flowers with alarm.

"Something happened here. Something very big." The voice sounded old and weathered, but oddly familiar, to most of them. It was no more than a wheeze, but the pieces clicked together for them at the same time.

"Maester?" Auron whispered.

Tidus blinked. "The old Maester?" He remembered this one. He would always remember him, mostly because he ended up being the last Maester before sending himself. Well, that and the guy had been so old. Talk about ancient.

Braska's eyebrows furrowed. "Mika?" The voice was much too old to be the old Yevonite that he remembered, but then again, it had been ten years. He had expected that the old man hadn't died too long after his Calm, but if Tidus knew him . . . That just changed everything. How long had he stayed alive?

Leana only briefly remembered the weathered man. He'd always been frail, but he looked doubly so now. Something about his pyreflies seemed fragile, like he'd been resisting them for too long. Her swirly green eyes examined him carefully, as if there were something she had missed the first time. Perhaps there was.

Mika. The name was vaguely familiar to both Jecht and Kara. Kara had only heard the name, never the voice, nor seen him with her eyes. Now she examined him, the slightest amount of confusion in her head. Braska had illustrated this man as a hero to Spira, a hero of Yevon. In truth, he looked much too old to do _anything_ for Spira. However, she kept that thought in her head.

Jecht was unimpressed. He'd seen the guy with a few less wrinkles and a few more notches of volume to his voice. He seemed to be only a shadow of the man he had formerly been. He gave a small 'harrumph', crossing his arms over his chest. This should be good.

Yuna didn't quite know how she knew him. The voice seemed to give a feeling of relief, like she'd been holding her breath until she'd heard him. She merely stared at him until it was impolite to stare any longer, then glanced at her feet.

Awkward silence filled the air.

Mika finally broke it. "We must band together." He said simply.

Auron raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You have a way to stop this?" His deep voice was filled with skepticism.

Mika shook his head. "One mind is no match for thousands."

Yuna raised her eyebrows. "Are you getting all of these from old fortune cookies? Because I hate to burst your bubble, but they aren't the best judge of the future." She placed her hands on her hips rebelliously, her mouth puckered into a disbelieving scowl.

Auron chortled. "I don't think that's the point with all of the mysterious adages, but it's certainly a good question."

"Alright now, we need a plan of action." Braska broke in, reminding them of the task at hand.

Kara was the one to speak. "No one can think of a plan of action. I think the best plan right now is to . . . just continue."

Leana's eyebrows rose. "Continue? Like this never happened?" Her head struggled with the concept. Just ignore everything that was wrong? Change never happened like that!

Tidus cleared his throat, interrupting whatever anyone else had been about to say. "Perhaps not like this never happened, just . . . Until we get a clue what to do."

A noise mounted in Jecht's throat, preparing to let loose until Braska sighed. "I think that's the only thing we can do. We don't really have much of a choice right now."

Both Yuna and Auron scanned the field of black and white. Unlike the inviting hues of red, orange, and violet, the monochrome colors made the place look barren. Devoid of life. How the resting place of the dead would be expected to look.

Everyone suddenly was agreeing. It was different, fighting against a hidden foe. How could you fight something you couldn't see? The question had been around for centuries, but each situation was different. They'd just have to find their own solution.

Until then, the concealed enemy would just have to wait.

* * *

**A/N: Another short chapter, but I figured that it would be a nice end to the last one. The inspiration for this one was 'Twilight Zone' by Golden Earring and 'F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X.' by Fall of Troy. Both beautiful songs. I would recommend listening to both of them.**

**This chapter took a long time, mostly because it was hard to put down on paper what I saw in my head. I'm starting on the next one right now, so there shouldn't be such a long wait next time. I'm sorry about that. Dx**

**Next Friday, I start school again. There shouldn't be a significant change in time between chapters, but there may be breaks where I write very small chapters and then some where I write very long ones. You'll just have to bear with me.**

**Angel Wings: Thank you! 3 I'm glad you thought it was so intense. I thought it was, I was trembling in my chair when I was writing it. xD Most of my imagination is very vivid.**

**Read and Review? (Come on, I know I have over 200 viewers, just tell me what you think?)**


	10. Chapter 9: Gentle Teasing?

**Chapter 9**

'_It came as no surprise; you bring me back to life,_

_Believe me, you bleed for me, I'll bleed for you,_

_I caught you walking through walls,_

_Drowned with applause, from the world that makes me crazy.'_

_-Monsters (Matchbook Romance)_

Weeks might have passed. Months, even. Heck, it might have been a year, and it still would have been the same in the Farplane. The land of the dead stayed the same through the calamity that rained upon them . . . literally.

The monochrome flowers still spit spells, but they did seem to agree on which spell to use on certain days. Unlike before where there had been so many different spells casted at once, there was one spell for each day that each of the flowers casted. It became an absolute nightmare.

"Do you think it'll ever stop?" Yuna murmured to Auron, watching the rain from the Waterga spells splash against the windows in vain. She sat in the study, on a chair propped up in front of the window.

He was leaned over her, although not for comfort nor for protection. There were guests living inside of the house, and it was the only way to get a bit of privacy anymore. His square jaw was positioned on the crown of her head, and she could feel it move when he spoke. "I . . . really don't know." He refused to lie to her. He had no clue.

She threw her head back over the chair, letting it rest against his shoulder. Her lungs took in a deep breath, and then blew it out in a large gust. Her lips twitched in boredom. He chuckled.

"What?" She asked, failing to see the amusement in any of this.

He looked down at her, the tip of his chin barely touching the skin of her throat. "You can't sit still, can you?" He laughed.

She snickered. "Neither can you." She retaliated as he shifted on his feet for the fifth time.

He gave a low chortle. "Mine's not as obvious."

She rolled her eyes and sat up straight again, leaning her elbows on the desk in front of them between his arms. Her face showed a sour expression, and then brightened. "I'm going to go out!" She said, as if this was the most brilliant idea ever. Outside, the water spells still splattered the windows with their drops.

He caught her around the waist before she could go any farther than ducking beneath his arm. "You're going out there?" He asked in disbelief. She nodded. "_Why _are you going out there?"

She struggled against his restraint. "Because. I'm going to go see Maester Mika." She said this like she was discussing the weather . . . which they kind of were.

Auron raised an eyebrow. "And what will talking to Mika do?"

"I had a thought. You know how I worked at the Bevelle temple? Well, Mika was there as well." She trailed off, waiting for him to connect the dots.

He did. "You think he previously knew you."

She nodded. "He's my best shot. I don't know anyone else that could help." Her voice trailed off as her eyes fell to the ground.

He sighed. Now she was making him feel the slightest bit guilty over worrying about her! "Am I a sucker for guilt trips . . ." He murmured, letting her go. Her expression cheered up immediately, lighting her whole face up.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged him once, skipping out of the room before he could register it. He blinked. That girl was so confusing sometimes.

He caught her shrugging on a white raincoat from the hook on the front door. She glanced at him. "Tell Braska I'll be back in a couple hours, okay?"

He stared at her like she was crazy.

She blinked, pausing with the raincoat slipping off of her right shoulder. "What?"

"You think I'm letting you go alone?"

She nodded.

He chuckled. "Think again." He ducked into the nearest doorway. "Hey Jecht. When you see Braska, can you tell him that Yuna and I will be out for a few hours?"

The response made her laugh. "Mmkay. You going to score? You know that you could in the house. That's no reason to go out into the rain." Jecht's abrupt manner was good for a laugh at times.

Auron's cheeks burned. "No, Jecht. We're going to go see Mika." There was a bit of annoyance in his tone and . . . something else?

Jecht laughed. "That old fart? Heh, punch him for me, would ya?"

Auron chuckled. "Will do."

Yuna was grabbing the matching white umbrella by the time the conversation was finished. He nodded at the buttons, left hanging, on her coat. "You might want to button those. It'll be wet."

She nodded, struggling with the buttons and the umbrella in her left hand at the same time. He laughed. "Need some help?" He offered.

She expected him to take the umbrella from her, but he started buttoning up her coat instead. Perhaps that was best; she always had problems with those damn buttons.

She felt abruptly embarrassed, a flush covering her cheeks. It made no sense at all. She shook her head. Maybe she was coming down with a fever or something.

He raised his eyebrows. "Too warm?" He asked in concern. It brought back the recent memory of Jecht asking if Auron was going to 'score'.

She grimaced as heat flooded into her face again. "Y-yeah." She mumbled, not quite sure what was going on. Whatever it was, it was odd.

He shrugged on his coat, buttoning it up with amazing dexterity, then held the door open for her. "Shall we?"

She nodded, opening her umbrella and stepping outdoors. He followed silently, and they gave a nod as they glanced around for Mika's house. "50 gil says it's right there." She whispered in his ear, pointing out the gaudiest house in sight. He snorted.

Since the water was coming from the flowers under their feet, it only made sense to let the umbrellas drag from their arms. After a moment though, they both closed the useless items. "Well, that worked." Yuna groaned sarcastically.

Despite the fact that they were both wearing denim jeans, they waded through the flowers, letting themselves get soaked. It would take forever to dry, but then again, they didn't really have much of a choice. Finally, they approached the door that Yuna had bet 50 gil on.

"So, if this isn't Mika's house, you owe me 50 gil?" Auron asked before he knocked on the door. She elbowed him. There was no gil anymore. There was no need for it.

"Sure, if you'll give me time to save it up." She grinned winningly at him.

"Well, we have forever."

She nodded, thinking about that. Forever. It seemed like such a long time.

Mika opened the door. "Hello?" He said, evaluating his guests with a raised eyebrow.

Yuna waved. "Might you have the time to talk with us?"

Mika stared at her for a long moment, then opened the door wider. "Please, come in."

She sighed in relief. Perhaps now she'd get some answers. Auron followed wordlessly after her. Beside him, she whispered in his ear, "You owe me 50 gil."

**A/N: Another big transition chapter, but there was a lot of important stuff in there. My word processor (Microsoft Word) was having lots of problems with gil, so if it's capitalized, I didn't really mean for it to be.**

**Mika will probably not be a huge part after this chapter, but I had a wonderful idea, so I thought I'd use it.**

**Also, if you didn't understand the 'scoring' thing, tell me and I'll explain it in the next Author's Note. Or more, think of Jecht and the "crying women". xD**

**Read and Review?**


	11. Chapter 10: Is Information Good?

**Chapter 10**

'_I'm staring at a broken door,_

_There's nothing left here anymore._

_My room is cold, it's making me insane.'_

_-Monsoon (Tokio Hotel)_

Mika ushered them inside the nearest room, ignoring the shocked stares of his visitors. The inside was nothing like the outside. The hallways were filled with plain-looking bookshelves with ornate-looking books. He took a seat in the only armchair in the room, forcing them to sit beside one another on the small couch across from it.

Yuna's fingers ran unthinkingly over the plush fabric of the left arm, marveling in the feeling of the velvet under her fingertips and the dark maroon color. Beside her, Auron tapped his fingers against his thigh, impatient already for this to be over with. He'd never really trusted Mika, not even when he was alive. He couldn't think of a good idea why he should now.

Mika cleared his throat, smiling faintly when both sets of eyes snapped up to meet his. A pair of chocolate brown and a pair of violet. Both were very familiar to him. "You had something to ask, my dear?" He asked Yuna in his high, reedy voice. The girl stiffened the slightest bit, and then nodded.

"Do you know who I am?" Her eyes were focused on his face, porcelain skin seeming even paler again as she approached so close to her identity. Auron considered this briefly, thinking about how she might change when she learned who she was. Despite this, he too was curious. He couldn't have said why, he just . . . was.

The old Maester laughed. It wasn't a sound of amusement, more one of surprise. He folded his hands in his lap, a gesture that he still did from his days living. "Know who you are? You're lucky. You asked the right person." He laughed again when she leaned forward in eagerness.

"Your name is Alice," he started, his eyes closing in remembrance. "Alice. We never knew your surname, or whether you ever had one. You never told us, nor did your mother before you. You were a Songstress, one of extreme talent. We never knew how you learned the Songstress arts. You were a bit of a mystery to us.

"You came to us when your mother did. You must have been ten, maybe. You were Shalua's spitting image, except for the eyes. No, the eyes must have been your father's. For months, there were rumors that you were a messenger of the Fayth. You would help us defeat Sin for good, they said. However, after a couple years, faith died. You were no more than a gifted Songstress to us.

"Shalua died when you were twelve. The death hit you hard, but not as hard as it rightfully should have. Despite your lessened reaction, you became quieter. Your eyes didn't burn with as much resolve as they had before. For the first time, it seemed like you might be affected. However, you continued to impress us with your dancing. I remember that Maester Jyscal said your dances were like the Sending; as fluid and graceful as the pyreflies, but as emotional as the deaths. Within no time, you moved up in the ranks."

He took a moment to clear his throat again, giving both Auron and Yuna a chance to absorb the information. It all seemed to fit. Every piece of the puzzle was there, fitting itself together to make the entire picture.

"You were close to Maester Jyscal." Mika was speaking again, snapping them from their thoughts. "He was the first person you confided in after your mother's death. He had known Shalua as well, trusting him with a great secret." He shook his head regretfully. "He died with that secret. All that would know are now dead.

"You became a great asset to Yevon. However, you didn't agree with something we were doing. You had listened. You had watched. Something seemed wrong to you. You warred with us when we tried to attack the Al Bhed. You'd proved yourself to be a dangerous ally.

"However, the incident was unmentioned again until Lady Yuna's wedding. You didn't feel that it was right to force Yuna to marry Seymour against her will. She would only speak to you, having heard you were on her side. You acted as the messenger, often editing many of her messages. However, we pressed you to show your allegiance. Against your will, you defended Yevon until a fight broke out. The Lady's Guardians showed up, and you fought with them. This led you to your death.

"One of her Guardians mistook that you were fighting them. He killed you before you could explain you were working with them. When we got there, to possibly save you and allow you to stay on Spira, you were gone. You'd sent yourself." He shot a smug look at Auron suddenly, raising his eyebrows.

The former Guardian connected the dots. His mouth fell slack, his eyes widening. His large hands balled into fists. His back tensed, as if he were expecting to be smacked. "No . . ." His voice came out no more than a whisper.

Beside him, Yuna was connecting the dots as well. Despite the fact that she was sitting next to her murderer, she didn't harbor any ill will. She mused over that idea. It was all a giant misunderstanding. Instead, she felt relief. It was irregular, she knew, but the feeling of relief was the idea that she had been killed for a good cause. Besides, what would have she done afterwards? Yevon would have killed her, she knew. She'd have been dead anyways.

A stray thought caught her off guard. Would she still be so forgiving if she hadn't known him?

Mika smiled vindictively, obviously knowing that he'd caused a bit of strife. "Anyways, was there anything else, Alice?"

Yuna jumped at the sound of her name. It sounded right, somehow, in an odd, deserving sort of way. "Um, no. But thank you, Maester." She stood.

Auron stood with her, still not in control. His thoughts spiraled into a steep slope. He'd killed her? Killed? Like . . . ended her life? For his Summoner? He didn't notice that Yuna had started walking until she tugged on his sleeve, and he obediently followed after her like a dog.

The Waterga spells hadn't eased up yet, and Yuna found herself walking through them almost absentmindedly. Their pace was a slow stroll, still absorbing every bit of information they'd received and inferred. Finally, she broke the silence. "What are you thinking right now?" She asked, turning her face to him. Her eyes were worried, shocking him the slightest bit.

"Thinking?" He repeated. The torrent of emotion ran through him, and he finally let it all out. "I'm thinking I'm a monster! I killed you, even though you were on our side! _I_ caused your faint earlier, _I_ caused you pain that was unnecessary! Thanks to me, you don't even know your full story because your injuries were so bad!" He wasn't quite sure why this was so important to him; he just knew that it was. "And you stand there like nothing's wrong!"

Yuna waited for him to get it all out. "Finished?" She asked calmly, raising her eyebrows. He looked like he was about to shout again, but she silenced him with a finger. "Listen to me for a second, Auron." It was the first time that she'd ever dropped the 'Sir' on his name. It seemed significant somehow. "You didn't do anything that Yevon would not have done. I was only a tool to them, and like all tools, I was outgrowing my usefulness. They would have killed me anyways." She discussed his so coolly that it seemed almost like nothing to her. "I think you saved me from something more painful. And besides, I would have been alone. At least now I have you." She paused for a second, and then realized what she'd just said. "Uh, and Braska, and Leana, and . . . yeah." The embarrassed flush covered her cheeks again.

"Alice . . ." Auron moaned. His eyes bore holes into hers, trying to understand her nonchalance. A smirk found its way onto her face however, mystifying him even further. "What is it?" He asked in confusion.

She laughed aloud this time. "I was going to say that you guys could continue to call me Yuna if you wanted. I guess you're going to have to get used to calling me Alice now though."

Despite the twisted knowledge in all of this and the current slump of emotion that he was in, he grinned. "Fine. You're now Alice. Better get used to it."

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Awesome chapter! This has to be one of my favorites that I've written so far, although it's really nothing special. Hope you guys liked it!**

**Inspiration came from Monsoon - Tokio Hotel and Inside the Fire - Disturbed. Two amazing songs.**

**Anyways, Read and Review? The purple button down there loves to be clicked!**


	12. Chapter 11: Remorse and Regret

**Chapter 11**

'_Give your soul to me for eternity,_

_Release your life to begin another time with her._

_End your grief with me, there's another way,_

_Release your life; take your place inside the fire with her.'_

_-Inside the Fire (Disturbed)_

Auron's face slipped back into the frown that it had been just the moment before, as his thoughts turned back down the unpleasant road they had been. He had killed her. His temper began to rise again, but a small sigh escaping her mouth caught his attention. She was facing forward, her lower lip sticking out impudently. Her eyes showed annoyance as they closed, then flickered open again. She turned to him. "There's no need to feel bad. You did me a favor."

"A favor?" His eyes bore holes into hers. His mouth twitched into a snarl. "A favor?!" he repeated angrily. "I did you a favor by killing you?" He was spitting the words now, a fearsome scowl on his face.

She nodded. "I already told you the reasoning. If you can't remember, that's not my fault."

"So by doing you endless injuries, I saved you from Yevon?"

"Yup."

He hissed through his teeth again. This seemed wrong. Just wrong in the wrongest sense. "That's just . . . sick."

She glanced up at him again. "What are you going to do about it now anyways? It's not like you can do anything about it. You're not leaving Leana and Braska, and you're not running off on your own with Jecht either. You're staying right where you are, and so am I. This is a moot point."

"Alice . . ." he moaned again. This time, her resolve wavered. Last time, she'd been able to make a joke out of it. No such luck this time. Despite the fact that she hadn't done anything, she felt guilty. She felt almost like she should let him have his time of guilt.

"Fine. What do you want _me_ to do about it?" She felt terrible for caving in. Absolutely horrible. But this was the way he wanted it, so he would have it that way.

"Be angry. As angry as you're supposed to be. Drag me through the coals; punish me the way that I should be punished. Please, just make me feel awful about it," he was begging, pleading with her. He could feel his victory coming on.

She sighed, but it seemed more obedient, more . . . submissive. She closed her violet eyes. She didn't want to see his face twist in pain when she said such awful things to him. She just couldn't bear to see it. "How could you do this?!" she shrieked. Her voice was an octave higher than normal in her stress, in her unwillingness. "Kill someone who was on your side? For Yevon's sake, are you blind? Couldn't you see the Yevonites keeling over with sleep? Didn't they seem more fatigued to you? Couldn't you hear their ragged breath, or are you deaf as well as blind?"

Her words were brutal, but he took them, every one of them. Each felt like a slap in the face, but it was a well-deserved slap in the face. His dead heart twisted in his chest, making it ache. Nonetheless, he still took all of this.

"The Legendary Guardian? You're no Guardian, you're just a murderer!" Those were horrible words, and she hated herself for saying them. Hated herself for just thinking them. She peeked at his expression briefly, and the guilt spiraled. Those last words had hit hard. His face was twisted into chagrin, and a couple other emotions that she had no words for. It was an expression of absolute pain. Silently, unexpectedly, a tear rolled down her cheek.

Auron's hand was suddenly on her cheek, forcing her face upward. "Alice? What's wrong?" He wiped the single drop from her cheek before another one tumbled down. "Alice?" he asked worriedly when she didn't answer.

"I can't do this!" she wailed, finally finding her voice again. "I can't sit here and watch you burn on a stake as I drag you through fire! It's just so terrible!" A sob rose from her throat as she watched his face slowly process this.

He'd thought it would have evoked the right emotion in her. He thought it would have made her angry with him. Instead, she felt remorse for what she was doing. His face contorted again in pain. He'd just caused her more hurt by insisting that she do this.

Finally, he controlled his expression. Leaning forward so that his lips brushed her forehead with the lightest touch, he closed his eyes momentarily. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Then, he walked away, leaving her stunned, guilty, and confused. Her legs gave out as she sat nestled between two of the monochrome flowers, finally giving in to the tears. She laid her head against her knees and sobbed.

* * *

"Where are Yuna and Auron?" Braska asked in curiosity, leaning against the arm of the couch where Jecht and Kara lounged. His own wife was talking with Tidus once again, immersed in a conversation about the Al Bhed. This was a subject that Braska felt unease with, for some odd reason. It was probably just his guilt at being a Yevonite as the Al Bhed were assaulted so badly during his daughter's pilgrimage.

"Auron said they were going to go score at Mika's or somethin'," Jecht drawled, half-asleep. The way that he was turned was away from Braska, so he couldn't see the horrified expression that had just spread across the former High Summoner's face.

"I think I need a drink," he mumbled, stumbling out of the room at the information that he had just heard. The alcohol was right where Jecht had left it last, and Braska took a large swig from the bottle.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Tense chapter. It was interesting to write, to say the least. And as for the inspiration, it was Inside the Fire - Disturbed. Well, the Auron/Alice part anyways. The Braska/Jecht part was inspired by 1985 - Bowling for Soup. I thought it was a nice, light way to end the chapter. **

**So sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter. I had back-to-back school projects for the last three weekends, so I haven't had a lot of time to write. I think I've reserved a time for writing though, so no worries about that. **

**The next chapter will probably be a fun little subchapter, mostly because it got so heavy so fast. I need a little bit of lightness in this story, so subchapters will probably be my big thing for that.**

**I'm not quite sure if this chapter really compares to any of the other chapters. This was by far the hardest to write, mostly because it was so based on emotion. Despite the fact that I am female, my understanding of emotion is comparable to any stereotypical guy's. But then again, you can tell me how I did with that cute little purple button down there. It still loves to be clicked. So, Read and Review!!**


	13. Subchapter: Hiccups

**A/N: This Subchapter will be based off of the blank spot where you had to use your imagination earlier after Yuna/Alice's recovery. This is just a fun little thing to allow a bit of lightness in the series. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Subchapter – Hiccups?**

'_I'm going to hold who needs holding,_

_Mend who needs mending,_

_Walk what needs walking, _

_Though it means that extra mile.'_

_-Only Here for a Little While (Billy Dean)_

Leana chugged the glass of water, gasping as laughter echoed in her throat. Behind her, Kara was just finishing her cup, slamming it down on the counter with a loud bang. This was the girls' ritual after tending the flowers. A small race back would be followed immediately by the chugging of a glass of water. Braska watched this with amusement.

"I win!" Kara declared triumphantly, grinning like she'd just won the Olympic hundred-meter race instead of an unofficial small sprint. She raised her eyebrows at Leana, who was just draining her glass.

"Well, sorr-" Leana's arrogant rebuttal was cut off by a familiar, but at the same time unfamiliar sound.

Braska stared disbelievingly at his wife. "Did you just . . ."

"Oh wow," Leana mouthed.

Leana's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "No way. That's impossible. I couldn't have just . . ."

Yuna came into the room, raising her eyebrows. "Are you guys already-" She was cut off by the sound coming from Leana's mouth again.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Auron asked, coming into the room behind the younger girl.

Leana covered her mouth with her hands, her body rocked by another spasm as her throat hitched once again. "This is too weird."

Yuna blinked once. "You just hiccupped."

"I can't stop!" Leana wailed as she hiccupped again.

Braska handed her the nearby bottle of alcohol. "Drink some . . . liquid," he recommended, rethinking his choice of words as he said it.

Leana snatched the jug from his hands, downing the tequila quickly before choking as it slid down her throat. "That didn't work!" She complained, coughing before she could feel the burn in her throat.

"Uh . . . drink some water and then bend over?" Kara suggested.

Yuna pressed her lips together. "I've heard that if you swallow ten times, it stops."

Jecht pushed his way through the door. "You're all a little off. Just breathe regularly, Leana," he recommended with a bit of a laugh.

Braska stared at his friend. "Where'd you learn that one?"

"While I was Sin. Yu Yevon taught me," Jecht grinned.

Auron sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just try it, Leana."

After a few tries, her breathing slowed enough for the hiccups to stop. "Wow. Thanks, Jecht," she said gratefully, smiling up at him.

"Eh, not a problem. Yevon was good at getting rid of hiccups," Jecht acknowledged with a shrug.

Yuna glanced at him. "I thought you were joking," she confessed.

Kara grinned. "Well, he probably cried a few times after becoming Sin."

Jecht wrinkled his nose. "Did not." Kara glanced at him with wicked amusement. "Fine, just a few times," he allowed.

Auron laughed. "You're never going to live that one down, old friend."

"Eh, probably not."

This brought a whole new round of laughter, ending when Tidus stuck his blond head through the door. "What's so funny?"

Kara raised her eyebrows at Jecht, and then looked at her son. "Oh, nothing."

**A/N: Well, there's the first subchapter done! The idea came into my head when I started the series, so it's the first subchapter. Next will be a real chapter, so keep your eyes peeled for that one! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Inspiration came from a few odd songs, mostly country. She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy - Kenny Chesney, Black Velvet - Alannah Myles (Brilliant Song, you have to hear it), and Ain't No Thinkin Thing - Trace Adkins.**

**Tell me what you thought of the subchapters! Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 12: Hidden Emotion

**Chapter 12**

'_The thunder rolls, and the lightning strikes,_

_Another love grows cold on this sleepless night._

_As the storm goes on, out of control,_

_Deep in her heart, the thunder rolls.'_

_-The Thunder Rolls (Garth Brooks)_

'_Alice, Alice_,' his thoughts moaned as he walked away. Away from her, turning his back on the girl who had just seen the inner darkness in him, the despicable monster that he was. He was running now, fear and anger taking hold of him. He was running as fast as he could, away from her, away from everyone, everything.

His thoughts were less than coherent now, wordlessly repenting everything that he'd just done, everything that he'd ever done. Away he ran. He'd come back. Soon.

* * *

Alice sat there, still crying. Everything seemed awful. Everything. A tune was playing in the background of the melancholy scene, and she wished it would get louder before she realized that it was coming from her own throat. She was humming, so absentmindedly, it seemed almost like second nature.

With determination, she thrust everything that she felt at this moment into that song, all of the sadness and anger, and frustration, not just with Auron, but with herself, and with the entire world. The melody changed, from soothing to forceful and ragged, and then back to soothing.

Instead of being rightfully angry and frustrated with Auron, despite what he thought she should feel, she actually felt . . . nothing. Well, not 'nothing'. She felt . . . warm and fuzzy, and all these things that were illogical. Things that she rightfully should _not_ be thinking about the Legendary Guardian. Something that really hadn't been thought about him for the last ten years at least. The last person to think about him this way was a priest's daughter.

She shook her head forcefully. He'd told her the story. So why did she get this burning feeling deep inside her when she thought about them together? Why did she get this weird feeling of bliss whenever she was around him? Why did her heart break when she saw how torn apart he was?

'_Maybe,'_ a small voice inside of her head asked, _'Maybe it's the feeling that Leana feels for Braska, or the feeling that Kara feels for Jecht. Perhaps it's even the feeling that Tidus gets when he talks about his Yuna. Maybe your face smoothes over in that content grin whenever he's around just like Jecht's does. Or perhaps you subconsciously smile at him whenever he enters a room like Braska does. Maybe your breath even catches when you speak about him like Tidus's. Maybe . . . you've fallen for someone that you can't have.'_

The realization hit her hard. She'd fallen . . . for him. And she couldn't have him. It just wasn't meant to be. The thought made her cry again, and she was suddenly thankful for the Waterga spells that gushed around her.

* * *

Auron finally slowed down as his temper cooled. Why was he so angry anyways? He'd caused a lot of people grief. He'd seen many people cry. So why did he feel like the worst criminal when he'd seen Alice's tears?

Calmly, rationally, there was no clue for it. Perhaps the fact that he'd caused her enough grief already by killing her. However, that was a small possibility. The percentage of that possibility was a minute one. So what was it?

Perhaps it was because she reminded him of Yuna and Rikku. There were even some parts of Lulu in her. Perhaps she reminded him of his old life, protecting them. _'You're grasping at straws, Auron,'_ he reprimanded himself, a scowl working itself back onto his face.

What was it about her? What made him instinctively surround her, protect her, even befriend her? What was it that attracted him to her?

Finally, it hit.

The word 'attraction' had been the alarm. What if he felt about her what the priest's daughter had felt for him? What if he'd finally found what Tidus and Yuna had found during the pilgrimage? That feeling that had always puzzled him, which so many people held so highly. What if he'd finally found it?

Relief suddenly flooded him. It was an explanation. It was one that made sense. It was the reason why he'd smile when she said something odd or hang onto every word that she said. He'd noticed the change in his actions days ago. Finally, a reason.

The second feeling was horror. His feelings surely weren't reciprocated. He was pretty sure that she thought about him like every other person thought about him; an emotionless Guardian. Besides, the difference between their ages made his . . . love (His mind had stuttered over the word, still halfway in shock, and halfway disbelieving) seem almost pedophilic.

He was resolved. He had to change his feelings. With purpose, he began to march back to the house they all shared.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 12! Wow! This was another difficult chapter to write. Do you like the pairing? Tell me! Was it obvious? (It wasn't for me, I just now figured out that it would be a cute pairing in my opinion.) **

**Okay, because I know that I will eventually have to explain this, here is my reasoning for not using any other pairing other than AuronxPriest's Daughter and AuronxAlice: I really don't like any other pairing. I think Rikku and Auron would end up annoying the hell out of each other (Plus, I would think that Rikku and Gippal would be a couple around this time.), Lulu and Auron are much too serious to be a real pairing, and while I think that Yuna and Auron are cute, it's Yuna and Tidus. Sure, flame me if you'd like, but those are my opinions. Besides, nothing was set in stone with the game, so I'm not going to use it.**

**Inspiration: The Thunder Rolls - Garth Brooks (First Auron), Black Velvet - Alannah Myles (Alice), Hysteria - Def Leppard (Second Auron), Whiskey Lullaby - Brad Paisely/Alison Krauss (Second Auron), Every Light in the House - Trace Adkins (Second Auron), and Cold As Ice - Foreigner (Second Auron)**

**Read and Review! Please? Melody will love you foreeeeeeeeeeeever!**


	15. Chapter 13: Sympathetic Much?

**Chapter 13**

'_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, _

_Please, oh baby, don't go._

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, _

_It's hard to let it go.'_

_-Simple and Clean (Utada Hikaru)_

Auron stomped back to the house, emotion and turmoil rolling inside of him until he felt about ready to scream. However, he put on a brave face as he opened the front door, prepared to lie his way through everything . . . until he talked to Jecht anyways. He had a plan. It was a brilliant plan. Well, in his opinion, anyways.

He turned the knob, feeling calm and peaceful . . . well, until he saw Braska guzzling down tequila as fast as he could. "Have you lost your mind?!" he thundered, taking the mostly empty bottle from his Summoner. Braska had very little tolerance for alcohol, even after death.

"No! What's going on? Where's Yuna?" Braska seemed much too panicked beside the passive scenery around him. However, he tried to process Braska's questions. What was going on? That was much too complicated. Where's Yuna? On Spira . . . Oh, never mind. The Yuna that was now an Alice, he realized.

"Wait, she's not back yet?" The sudden panic that had taken hold of him shattered all hope of calm.

Braska seemed confused. "Jecht said something about you and her . . ." his voice trailed off, and Auron knew exactly what Jecht had said. Dear Yevon, he was going to kill Jecht one of these days.

"It's nothing like that," he reassured his Summoner absentmindedly, trying to figure out where his new obsession had gone. He'd left her not too far from the house. She would have made it back in time, unless she'd deviated from the path. This, now that he thought about it, was actually a very good possibility.

Braska opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by the front door. In Alice walked, as wet as a fish, and looking just about as emotional as one. Her face was smooth, a mask over the internal debate she was having. She smiled at Braska, waved slightly at Auron, then made a straight bee-line for the room that she, Auron, and Tidus shared.

"Oh, Yuna?" Braska asked before she could shut the door.

She peeked back from behind the doorframe. "It's Alice," she mumbled distractedly, her eyes centered on the floor.

"Alice?" Braska asked in confusion.

She nodded, her wet hair swinging as she moved her head. "Auron will tell you all about it. I'm going to go rest for a bit. I've . . . got a headache." The excuse was lame, but Braska ate it, hook, line, and sinker. He nodded, but Kara got up from the couch in the other room (for she had been listening very intently), and followed the younger girl into her room. Auron nodded. This was perfect.

"Can I talk to you?" Auron asked Jecht, before Braska could complain or protest. He would have to wait for his answers.

"Sure. What's up?" Jecht asked, instantly sobering up.

"How do you fall out of love?" This was his whole plan. Jecht should know how. He had been obsessed with the crying women when they'd left. He ought to know how to fall out of love.

Jecht gave him a weird look. "Say what?"

Braska laughed. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Auron asked, knowing exactly that Braska would be right. Braska was always right when it came to these things.

"You love her. Yun—Alice," he corrected himself automatically.

Jecht laughed. "Dude, it's been obvious for days. I thought that you guys had made it official and everything already."

Auron narrowed his eyes. "You must have some very vivid dreams, then. Nothing has been official. There is no way that she could feel the same way about me, and I can't feel that about her."

"And why not?"

Auron sighed in exasperation. "Because, firstly, we have a large age difference. And secondly, if she doesn't feel the same way about me, which I am fairly certain she does not, there's no point in discussing it."

Braska sighed. "You're dead. Age doesn't matter."

"I told you he would bring up age," Jecht told Braska with a grin, obviously not bothered by Auron's reasoning.

Auron looked between his two friends. "You've talked about this?"

They both shrugged. "Once or twice," Braska revealed, as though it were nothing.

Auron sighed. "You guys are shameless."

Jecht laughed. "Nope. You only wish. Now, about your second problem, you'll never know until you ask. And it's a fairly innocent question."

Auron snorted. "Innocent. Maybe to you."

"Isn't that the point?" Jecht asked, smiling angelically. He looked slightly like a dog that knows that it's done something wrong, but is going to try to grin its way out of it.

Braska grinned. "Not everything is about you, old friend."

Jecht laughed. "It should be."

* * *

**A/N: Woooooooow! Chapter 13! I seriously wanted to make this chapter a little fun. So, I added Jecht in there. I love Jecht's personality, haha. **

**Inspiration: It's So Easy - Guns N Roses. That was really the inspiration. Good song.**

**Okay, so a few actual author notes, while I'm at it:**

**1. Thank you, Angel Wings! I was getting scared there for a while that Alice was becoming a Mary Sue, so tell me if she gets too Mary Sue-ish. But I'm glad you like the pairing! And I loved writing that part of the story (I seriously cried). So, a special shout-out to you!**

**2. While I'm at it, let me tell you about my new fanfiction! Yup, I ended up having more time on my hands than I expected to. So, because I can't update this fanfic every day (I'd run out of ideas!), I created another one! It's called Mistake After Mistake, it's a Twilight Fanfic. Go check it out? **

**So, that's it for me. Read and Review?**


	16. Chapter 14: Kara's Advice

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

'_She's got a smile that it seems to me, _

_Reminds me of childhood memories, _

_Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky, _

_Now and then, when I see her face, _

_She takes me away to that special place, _

_And if I stared too long, I'd probably break down and cry.'_

_-Sweet Child o' Mine (Guns N' Roses)_

Kara plopped down on the bed beside Alice, who was holding her head as she stretched out on Tidus's bottom bunk. She had the top, but she didn't really feel like climbing all the way up the ladder. She could smell Tidus's fresh scent in the sheets, and Kara's perfume in the air, and for a moment, it was like she could sense the familial bonds between them. Then the feeling was gone, however, and she rolled her eyes, stretching out until her fingertips grazed the wall.

Obviously, she wasn't going to talk. So, Kara would say things. "So, what's going on?"

Alice stared up at the ceiling. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar."

Alice ignored that. Kara could tell that she'd hit the mark, however, as the girl's purple eyes were boring holes into the wood of the upper bunk, like she wished that it would spontaneously fall onto her. Something was definitely wrong. "What were you doing earlier?"

"Went to Mika's. Found things out. Things collapsed. Nothing's the same anymore." She was talking in fragments, saying all of these like nothing had really happened, but Kara could definitely tell that some strong emotion was brewing under the masquerade.

"Nothing's the same?"

"Nope."

"What changed?"

"Everything."

Kara furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Alice sighed heavily, and the emotion suddenly broke through the calm, tears suddenly falling down her pale cheeks. "My whole center of the universe. Everything I feel, everything I am! It's nothing now! I can't think about anything but him, and I can't have him." Her voice died off, choked off by the bile rising in her throat.

Kara played dumb. It seemed like the best thing to do in this situation. "What do you mean, him? Who?"

"Auron, damn it!"

Understanding finally broke out onto her face, and she grinned swiftly. "You like him."

"Like is an understatement. I can't survive without him. Now that I've realized it . . . I can't do anything against it." The defeat in her voice was alarming, as the girl was one who wouldn't give up. Not for anything. Or at least that's what she'd supposed.

Suddenly, Kara fully understood why this was so hard for her to admit. Why it was torture just knowing and not having. She'd died so young, Alice had. She'd never felt anything like this. Nothing. And yet, now, in death, she had to face this possibility that she might be in love. What a contradictory statement. Love and death were two words that only went together in Romeo and Juliet, and this was far from that sort of love story.

"Honey," she started softly, trying to explain what was going on. As a mother of a son, Jecht had dealt with that at Tidus's early stages. Now Alice was here, like a daughter, needing advice, needing everything Kara could give her. "You're in love. You need Auron like you need air to breathe. Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

Alice stared at her like she was crazy.

Kara's eyes darted around the room, trying to figure out what she'd said wrong. Everything had seemed good . . .

"Tell him? That's like . . . No way. I can't do it. Not an option. I'd rather attempt living without him." Alice's eyes burned with such a sudden emotion of fear that Kara really had to wonder what had been exchanged during their trip to Mika's and back.

Kara sighed. "Just think about it, okay? Talk to Leana about it, she'll help you out." Without a second glance back, she walked out of the room and shut the door.

Alice blinked a couple times, then got off Tidus's bunk and threw herself onto Auron's. She needed to think.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this isn't as long as Auron/Braska/Jecht's was, but then again, they had Jecht. And I love Jecht. **

**Yeah, I wanted you all to know Kara better. So that's why I chose her instead of Leana to speak to Alice. And Tidus'll come back into the story later, but I don't really have much of a need for him yet. Tidus wasn't ever that good at the emotional stuff.**

**Inspiration: Sweet Child O' Mine - Guns N Roses**

**Have you checked out my Twilight fanfic yet? **

**Read and Review!**


	17. Subchapter: Character Sheet

**A/N: SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED FFX, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS UNTIL YOU HAVE!**

* * *

**Character Sheet**

'_The journey to know oneself is best taken.'_

_-Unknown_

**(Lord) Braska –**

Lord Braska is best known for being the former High Summoner of Spira. He was Yuna (the current High Summoner)'s father, and Leana's husband. Braska was ostracized for his wife being Al Bhed. Braska went on his pilgrimage after his wife's death, bringing along with him a good friend of his, Auron, and a newcomer to Spira, a mysterious man named Jecht. Through that, the three became inseparable until Yunalesca demanded a sacrifice to become the Final Aeon. Braska chose Jecht, and although why is unknown. After summoning Jecht (as the Final Aeon), Braska gave up his life, as was promised, and went to the Farplane.

Braska's life in the Farplane seems to be rather simple. Braska was always rather laid back, never really being the serious one. He was reunited with his wife, Leana, and together they were the happy couple once again. Braska's biggest regret is the fact that he never got to see his daughter grow up to be the strong woman that she is today, having died when she was the age of seven.

**Leana – **

Leana is a previously unnamed character in Final Fantasy X, and not much is known about her other than the fact that her brother is Cid, leader of the Al Bhed, which definitely indicates that she herself is Al Bhed. She is Braska's wife, which is pretty ironic, due to the fact that Braska managed to become the High Summoner of his time. The below is not fact, but it is my version of what happened, to further clear up any questions about her personality and past:

Leana lived in Bevelle after meeting Braska and marrying him. She had Yuna (I almost made her die before that, but then I remembered that she kind of had to have Yuna), and managed to survive a few more years before a small riot in Bevelle between the Al Bhed and the Yevonites ended her life. It was a few years later that her brother started rebuilding Home and Braska's pilgrimage began and ended.

Leana was the first in the Farplane, and is the builder of that beautiful house that they live in. With the innovation she had as an Al Bhed, she crafted almost everything in the house with her mind and effort. Leana tends to be more hot-headed, with a temper as hot as the Sanubian sun. As a mother, however, she does have that softer side.

**Jecht – **

Jecht is definitely a character. His life is a bit of a mystery, but it is said that he was the star player of the Zanarkand Abes before he disappeared 10 years before the start of FFX. He came to join Braska, after the soon-to-be-High-Summoner struck him out of jail. It's probable that he spent at least a few days with Braska, Auron, and Yuna before the start of the journey, as Yuna says that he spoke to her about Zanarkand. Jecht was a drunk, attacking a shoopuf at the Moonflow, but abruptly stopped after that. Jecht was chosen to become the Final Aeon, and after killing Braska, became Sin. I believe that he spent ten years of torture with Yu Yevon inside of that shell before Tidus, Yuna, and the gang defeated him.

Jecht seems to like life in the Farplane. It's a take-it-easy type of life for him, which he prefers. Jecht is loud, rude, and unthoughtful, but he's good for a laugh, and it just wouldn't be FFX without him. It's unknown whether he was faithful to Kara, his wife, after all ten years without her, but since I'd like to believe it, he somehow was. He and Tidus never had the greatest father-son relationship, and Jecht really hopes to change that now that they have eternity to spend together. Otherwise, it's going to be one long eternity.

**Kara – **

Kara is another practically unknown character in FFX. Again, she was without a name (other than Mom, haha) until I named her. So, now she shall forever be dubbed Kara. A little bit more is said about her than Leana. Being Jecht's wife, and wildly in love with him, she practically gave up her will to live after he disappeared. She wasn't the greatest mother after that, but Auron came later, so she didn't have to be. She either committed suicide a few years after Jecht's disappearance or just stopped taking care of herself. In this fanfiction, however, she just stopped taking care of herself. I thought it would be very melodramatic to have her kill herself.

Kara joined the Farplane after Braska and Leana, even though they didn't have the Sending. I believe that they must have had some sort of Sending (otherwise all of the people in Zanarkand would be fiends!) for their dead, but Leana wouldn't have needed it. She had given up on life, given up on everything. Being in the Dream Zanarkand (which is held in the same time as the Modern-Day Spira), Kara's view on things is very different. While she is used to the life she used to live, she's adapted to the Farplane very well. Kara's personality has gone back to the doting mother/wife after Jecht's arrival. Before, she was nearly as hopeless as she had been before her death. Kara and Leana are good friends.

**Tidus – **

Okay, I really don't need to do one for Tidus other than his adaptation to the Farplane. If you've played FFX, you know his story. He was a lazy, whiny-ass through the whole game (Yes, I'm not a Tidus fan. I like Tidus, but he's not my favorite character. He had development through the game though, which I was impressed with), got the girl, and died in the end.

Tidus adapted to the Farplane with little difficulty. His biggest challenge now is to get along with Jecht and become family with Kara once more. He considers Braska and Leana an Aunt and Uncle at the least, although they are more parent-like to him than his own parents.

**Auron – **

Yup, I admit. Auron was my absolute favorite character. Unlike many of the other male characters in FFX, Auron actually used his brain and was useful to the party (Yes, I just publicly bashed Tidus and Wakka. I liked Kimahri though). Auron has the largest past of any character, starting out as a Temple Monk in Bevelle. I believe that this was where he met Braska. After being a Temple Monk for quite a while, he was forced into an engagement with a Priest's daughter. He refused, one reason being that he didn't believe that power should be obtained through marriage. He was ostracized from Yevon, and joined Braska's Summoner party, making it the most unlikely in the history of Yevon (A Summoner that was kicked out, an abandoned Temple Monk, and even a man from Zanarkand. Lions, tigers, and bears, oh my!). Auron attempted revenge on Yunalesca after seeing Jecht become Sin and Braska's death, but she killed him, leaving him a scar over his right eye (Yes, I had to check). He keeps his arm in a sling as a samurai thing called Ronin. It's for when a Guardian's lord dies, in this case, being Braska. It's all about respect and honor. However, he's known for that pose, along with the sunglasses. He went back to Zanarkand with Jecht's help to look after Tidus until the boy went to Spira. He was the Samurai in Yuna's Summoner group, and good-naturedly went along with them, finally defeating Sin. He is featured in the 'Jackasses' sphere found in FFX-2.

Auron has become decidedly better-tempered than when he was Unsent, mostly because he is finally with his friends again. He knows the entire party well, even little Alice, but is still the same Auron. Still loveable, just like he used to be.

**Alice – **

Alice's past was mentioned earlier. I'm too lazy to write it all out. Actually, you shouldn't need anything about Alice.

Alice was earlier called Yuna.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so things were getting a little complicated earlier, so I thought that you all could use a character chart. This gives detailed descriptions of MY character pasts, mentioned in the game or not, so it's a bit of a cheat sheet. If you can't remember who did what, check back here. I'll be doing these probably every 10 chapters or so.**

**You also get a little bit of my dry wit. If you liked Tidus or Wakka, I do apologize, but they really weren't useful for me. **

**No inspiration for this one. How sad.**

**Next chapter is another Subchapter, just about how Spira's surface is doing. Check back!**

**Oh, and tell me whether you like this idea!! Read and Review!**


	18. Subchapter: Here and Now

**Subchapter – The Here and Now**

'_Lay it down my friend,_

_Close your eyes, breathe in,_

_And I will take you there and back again.'_

_-There and Back Again (Daughtry)_

**Found written in the new High Summoner's journal.**

September 29 –

It's been three months now since the Eternal Calm came. With the Eternal Calm came both blessings and disasters. They've all fixed themselves by now, though.

I was offered a job as the new Praetor of New Yevon, the group that sprung up in Yevon's place. I didn't take it though. Wasn't it enough that I'd saved Spira? After I'd turned down the job, I got a marriage proposal, but I turned that down as well. Now, all I want is to go home.

We've been traveling for less than a day, but already, my colleagues demand rest. Perhaps I found some endurance during my Pilgrimage! We've set up camp just outside of the entrance to the Thunder Plains; we'll traverse those tomorrow. And then . . . Guadosalam.

I've been thinking . . . will I find Tidus there? I know I'll see Sir Auron, but . . . is Tidus in there too? Is he finally setting things straight with his father? I suppose I'll never know. Well, not while I'm living, at least. Whenever I share these questions with Rikku, she always grins impishly. "Is Yunie thinking about him again?" She knows that something happened in Macalania Lake, but I won't tell her. I think she already knows though. That's just Rikku. I don't think Tidus is the type to Kiss-and-Tell.

Well . . . _was_ the type to Kiss-and-Tell. He's definitely not walking along the face of Spira any longer. I swear, I have seen so many people in such a short amount of time! After Sin sort of . . . disintegrated, all of the people around were hugging us, and holding us, just happy that Sin was gone. And you know, it was all worth it. Just for that moment.

Of course, that didn't stop a rebellion between Yevon and the Al Bhed. There was a huge skirmish in Bevelle. Many people were killed. So far, that's the last time that I've done the Sending. I'm glad for that.

Rikku is staying with me until we get to Besaid. Then she says she'll get Uncle Cid to give her a ride on the Fahrenheit. I said it sounded exciting, but I was secretly glad that I wasn't doing that. I'd been all over Spira; I just needed to go home.

Wakka and Lulu both went home after my speech. They were going to go tell the people of Besaid, since news there spreads so slowly. I thought it was cute that they left holding hands. Maybe neither of them are yearning for Chappu anymore. Or maybe they've finally accepted it. Either way, I know it's going to be a surprise when I get back.

Kimahri went back to Mt. Gagazet a few weeks after I'd settled down in Bevelle. Things were a war there, and he was struggling. A month later, I got a letter telling me that he was the leader. I was definitely shocked, but I'm happy for the Ronso. Kimahri will lead them well through hard times.

Sir Auron is in the Farplane. I have half of a mind to check up on him, but I have to go into the Farplane first. If anything, I hope that he is happy. Who knows, maybe he's even found that priest's daughter that he was supposed to marry!

And the only one that remains is . . . Tidus. I want to check up, but I'm scared. I don't want this to be the end for him. I haven't made up my mind whether I'm going to the Farplane when we pass through Guadosalam.

Oh well. I'm homeward bound, someplace that has been missing me for quite some time.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I debated whether to put this up or not. I did, obviously. I think I'm stalling because the next chapter is gonna be good. I promise.**

**No inspiration.**

**Read and review! 3**


	19. Chapter 15: Phantom Love

**Chapter 15**

'_The wind, like a heart that swam the accumulated words,_

_The clouds, a voice that was shot into the holding future._

_The moon, a shaking heart in an unsteady mirror,_

_The stars, gentle tears in an overflowing stream.'_

_-Suteki Da Ne (Rikki)_

Days went by, like nothing had happened. Alice found herself cowardly; Auron uncertain. Despite the advice of their friends, they didn't move closer at all. Instead, like leaves in autumn, they were drifting apart. However, neither could deny – the emptiness in their lives was disconcerting, to say the least. Difficult. They couldn't keep this up for long.

The ice broke when Auron tripped over a book while exiting the room that they shared. Alice peeked out from the top bunk; Tidus still slumbering on the bottom. "Are you alright?" Her voice was soft, but his ears picked it up like he knew they would, and the aching in his heart ceased abruptly. The separation was painful.

"Yeah, fine." He hated to give this sort of an answer. Her response would be to nod and quietly go back to sleep, and then he couldn't hear her voice again.

She surprised him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left that book there." Her face seemed pale, even ghostlike, in the faint light in the hallway. Her dark hair was thrown erratically around her face, and yet, she still had that look of youth and beauty.

He shook his head, unable to resist smiling, however slightly. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

She stared at him for a moment, then nodded. Her head sank back below the bar, and he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as quietly as he could.

* * *

Alice lay on her back, breathing hard. She'd tried to break this addiction that she had to him, and yet, his simple smile had made her heart race in her chest. She ran her hands through her hairline, reaching through her scalp until her arms couldn't reach any farther.

"Come on, Alice," she murmured to herself in reassurance.

She heard the door open again, even softer this time. She perched her chin on the bar of the bunk, watching as Auron entered again. Her eyes drank in his appearance: ragged, tired, even haggard. His gaunt face suggested very little sleep. But what was he losing sleep over?

"Are you alright?" she asked again, throwing her hair back over her shoulder in annoyance. It just kept getting in the way of her view, and that just wouldn't do. Her eyes feasted on his form gluttonously. 'This isn't helping, Alice,' she reminded herself. The other part of her head won out; it simply didn't care. She needed him, just as she used to need air to breathe. It was probably a good thing that she didn't need air anymore. He just kept taking her breath away.

"Hm? I'm fine. Go back to sleep. You look tired." Did she imagine the caress of his voice when he said that? She must have. The idea that he would care for her back was laughable.

"So do you," she reminded him.

The corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. "Do I really look that tired?"

"Dead-beat."

He nodded solemnly. At this moment, her courage receded, cowardice taking its place again. She ducked her head back under the bar, pressing her ear against the pillow. He sighed a weary sigh and climbed back into his bed, trying to remember his own advice in the kitchen.

* * *

_He'd gripped the countertop with his fingertips, breathing harder than he could ever remember breathing, even in the living. His head spun, although the feeling wasn't unpleasant. It was more the fact that his heart was beating like it was trying to support a thousand lives instead of one. His heart shouldn't have been beating. He was dead, for crying out loud! But Braska had warned him about this. Love goes beyond death, he'd said, and so it defies all laws of such. _

_Well, damn love anyways._

_He laid his hand over his should-be-still breast, feeling the pump of his heart gently defy the pressure. It thudded loudly, making him feel as inhuman as possible. Rationally, calmly, he attempted to think this over. What was it about Alice that intrigued him so?_

_Perhaps it was her gentle smile, or her teasing nature. Maybe it was her slight curves and beautiful eyes. He shook his head, knowing that wasn't the case. _

_No, what really made his heart beat like this was the dark blush that painted her cheeks whenever she was embarrassed, her halfway-irritating shy nature, her awkward and self-conscious way that she carried herself, and the vulnerability that was revealed whenever she did one of these things. It wasn't just the need to protect anymore. It was the obvious need to make her smile and be the one that she smiled at. It was the need to wrap her in his arms and shield her from all harm. It was the need to love her._

_Filling up the glass at the tap, Auron pondered this. On Spira, he'd never found someone to love. However, a couple months after coming into the Farplane, he'd fallen. It was either the worst or the best feeling he'd ever had._

_He gulped down the water, stretching out against the nearby wall. He leaned his head back, feeling the phantom that had been haunting him for the last couple days. He wanted to feel his arms around her, his lips longed for the soft skin that they'd experienced against her forehead before everything had changed. It took all of his self-control to not stroll into their bedroom and confess everything to her. He exhaled loudly, feeling the ghost disappear again from him. Longings and wishes were just . . . . longings and wishes._

* * *

**A/N: I told you I promised you a good chapter! Melody doesn't lie, now does she? Yeah, this chapter was a lot of fun to write, mostly because a lot of it was from Auron's perspective. I always like writing from Auron's view, mostly because it's a new challenge. **

**Yeah, it's a shorter chapter, but I didn't want to get too long. Also, I'm debating about how I want to start the next one. This sounded like a really good end to the chapter. **

**Thank you to all that corrected me on the Character Chart! I love you all! It's now been updated (I probably should have looked everything up on Wikipedia, but I did that all on my own), so you can check back and have everything accurate!**

**I'm glad you all liked Yuna's journal entry! I wasn't sure about putting that in there, but I'm glad that I did!**

**Inspiration: When I'm Gone - 3 Doors Down, Suteki Da Ne - Rikki, Savin' Me - Nickelback, Every Rose Has Its Thorn - Poison, Sally's Song - Amy Lee**

**So, I've been getting more and more people commenting, and maybe I'm just being greedy, but I want mooooooore. So, if you'd tell me how I'm doing, and what I could change, the fanfic will get better! All you have to do is click the button below!!**


	20. Chapter 16: Complications

**Chapter 16**

'_My name is Calypso, my garden overflows_

_Thick and wild and hidden is the sweetness there that grows._

_My hair it blows long as I sing into the wind_

_My name is Calypso and I have lived alone_

_I tell of nights where I could taste the salt on his skin.'_

_-Calypso (Suzanne Vega)_

Auron breathed in steadily, feeling warmth on his skin and a pleasant scent through his nose. A yawn filled his mouth, forcing him to open his eyes. He sat up, trying to ascertain why everything felt different this morning.

Well, other than the fact that it was noon (Had he really slept for that long?), nothing seemed different than normal. Alice and Tidus were both already out of bed. So why was he warmer? And where did that lovely scent come from?

It hit when he saw the extra blanket on top of him. It was most definitely Alice's (Well, unless Tidus had a lavender blanket . . .). Her scent filled it so powerfully that the phantom came back again, seizing his limbs. He could only press himself closer to it. There was no question; he was addicted. She was like some chemical shot that he just couldn't get enough of.

After lounging in bed for another five minutes, another scent began to overpower him. At first, he was disbelieving. After a few minutes of this, however, he had to confess, he was curious. The smell of freshly-baked bread wafted through the air. With only a slight groan, he lifted himself from the bed.

Everyone was gathered around the kitchen counter, staring intently at the girl who was baking. It was one of the guests who had been staying lately. He blinked. He hardly recognized her.

Braska grinned, turning around to meet his Guardian. "Morning," he said, appraising the man's disheveled appearance.

Auron ran a self-conscious hand through his tousled hair, ignoring his Summoner's pointed looks at his bare chest and pajama pants. "'Morning. What's going on?"

"Lana's leaving today. She wanted to give us a gift for our hospitality. So, she baked bread. It does smell good, doesn't it?"

It certainly did. It brought back memories, both pleasant and unpleasant. "Lana wouldn't happen to be the baker in Kilika who had a crush on Jecht, would she?" Auron asked, examining the woman's face again.

Braska grinned. "Jecht certainly remembered her."

Auron laughed. "I would guess so." Looking around, he saw Alice under Leana's protective arm. The expression on her face was . . . mystified. Like she was experiencing this for the first time. With a jolt, he realized that she would be. Without any memories, she couldn't remember having fresh-baked bread. The guilt spiraled again.

Her glance back saved him from the full guilt trip. "Good afternoon," she teased, ducking back from under Leana's arm. She _tsk_ed. "Not even dressed and it's almost noon. What are we going to do with you?"

He laughed. "I don't know. Kiss me?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He was very hyperaware now, and wishing that he'd never gotten out of bed. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut?

She laughed, bouncing up on her tiptoes to peck him lightly on the cheek. "I guess that's the only thing _to_ do."

He laughed nervously, conscious that his heart was pounding in his chest again at the light touch of her lips. She didn't seem to notice, however, distracted by whatever thought was going through her mind. With a single jolt, he realized he could hear another heartbeat. In death, a heartbeat was definitely a warning sign.

* * *

"Hey Kara?" Alice had asked only days ago. "Why does a person's heart beat when they're dead?"

Kara dropped the book she was currently organizing, raising her delicate eyebrows. "They say that love overpowers any emotion or state. Death apparently falls into the latter category. Love is so powerful that it is apparent, even in the state of never-changing. This is why our lost hearts beat."

"Do they beat any other time?"

Kara glanced at her. "Not that I know of. Besides, let's hope we never know. The only thing that could make our hearts beat again is danger. We had enough of that in the world of the living, Zanarkand or Spira, no?"

Alice nodded. "Right."

Kara's face had become amused. "Are you worried?"

"Worried? Of course not! Just . . . I'm a little . . . disconcerted. It's odd to feel my heart beat, especially since I can't remember the last time."

Kara smiled. "Well, you're in love. Don't waste it." Her blue eyes became unfocused suddenly. "You never know what'll happen next." She gave a chuckle. "You might not see him for ten years. It happens."

* * *

**A/N: Oooooooooooooooooooooooh! Poor Kara! Yeah, that's exactly what my reaction was. You can tell me yours. **

**So sorry for my late updates! With two fanfictions and seven essays to write this week, it's hectic. I still have two more to write before Halloween. Dx Ewwwwwww.**

**I joined NaNoWriMo! Some of you should join with me! If you do sign up (comment me if you want to know what the url is, but you can add .org to the end of nanowrimo, since it won't let me put the real URL on), add GMYuna. That would be me. It's supposed to be a great site, my friend joined last year and loved it. So, that'll be my huge project for next month.**

**Inspiration: My Odyssey Soundtrack that Katie and I made for a project!**

**Read and Review!**


	21. Chapter 17: Jealousy

**Chapter 17**

'_I need someone to rescue me._

_When I get a little bit crazy,_

_I need to you to save me from myself._

_I'm waiting for someone to rescue me._

_When I go a little too far, _

_I just want to be sure that you're the only one to save me from myself.'_

_-Rescue Me (Pushmonkey)_

Auron bit his lip, listening to the gentle thrumming of the nearby heart. It wasn't his own heart, although it beat in almost perfect rhythm to it, and it wasn't Braska's either. Jecht and Kara were across the room from each other, so that was a safe bet. He scanned the space, looking for the culprit.

Everyone was centered on the maiden baking the bread, heat rolling off of them in steady falls, consistent and predictable. Lana's heat swelled off of her, although it was to be expected. She'd just made bread, which he'd heard was a definite exercise. He'd never made bread when he was alive.

His eyes fell upon the small girl that had just scurried to Kara's side. The heat was different around her. Instead of the visibly steady aura that everyone else put out, hers pulsed around her, in the familiar rhythm of the heartbeat that he currently was focused on.

Interesting.

* * *

Alice's eyes were wide. She hadn't misheard. The pattern that Auron's chest had emitted had matched hers, matched the cadence that beat against her chest, begging to be let out.

She almost sprinted to Kara, tugging on her older mentor's arm. "Kara!" she exploded, her breath coming out in short gasps at the way her heart gave off its jerking spasms and just plain disbelief. This . . . couldn't be right. It just couldn't. Auron couldn't . . . maybe he was thinking about someone else . . . Just that thought made her heart ache with a jealousy that she hadn't known existed in her body.

Kara glanced down, blue eyes going wide at the younger girl's frantic expression. She looked like she was about to go and beat herself with the nearest object by the way she was freaking out. Protectively, she grabbed onto the girl. "Alice! What's wrong?"

"Auron!" she hissed, barely louder than a whisper. "His heart . . . it beats . . ." Finally realization kicked in. It was kind of a thing where she had no clue what to do. Like first love often was, her heart was awkward and untrained. As skittish as she had once been with Jecht, Alice was experiencing these emotions that she had no idea how to use.

Kara's lips pursed. She didn't quite know how to go about this. Did she interfere and break the magic? She decided against it. It looked like Auron would have to make the first move, because Alice definitely wasn't going to. She was more likely to hyperventilate than do anything about it. "I think . . . let him make the first move. There's nothing lost in that, now is there?"

Alice's lips pursed. "Right . . . right." Her expression looked slightly calmer, not the frantic face that she'd been showing. She inhaled deeply, trying to soothe her heart back into its normal, unbeating state.

Kara smiled, taking the pieces of bread that Lana handed her. "Relax, and taste. You'll love it."

Alice took a tentative bite of the bread, unaware that Auron's eyes were on her.

* * *

He didn't say anything. She didn't say anything. Awkward silence wasn't even part of the equation. Braska and Jecht kept Auron away, planning something secretly between the three. Leana was part of the plot, as well as Kara, so Tidus and Alice were left to their own devices.

"Go fish," Tidus said, flicking the sphere cards he held in his hands. Alice drew another card, sighing emphatically.

"Any sixes?" he asked, exhaling deeply when Alice shook her head. "It's so late . . . I'm tired. You up for sleeping? We can finish in the morning, okay?"

Alice nodded drowsily, running a hand through the hair that she'd recently put up. "Good idea. Actually, you could shoot a hole through all of these cards for all I care. I hate Go Fish."

Tidus chuckled. "Why were we playing it then? I hate it too."

She shook her head. "I don't know, and I don't care either."

Both changed into their nightclothes, climbing into the bunk that they shared; Tidus on the bottom, Alice on the top. "Night, Alice."

"Good night, Tidus," she bade him, already feeling her eyelids droop. That was, until she saw the red coat in Auron's bed. The man was asleep already. She hadn't even noticed him until now! For a moment, she felt more stimulated than ever, watching him sleep tranquilly, but then her own nerves calmed and she fell into a deep slumber.

"Wake! Come on, you lazy bums! Wake!!!!" Leana commanded, throwing the door open with a flick of her hand.

"What the . . . ?" Auron asked, drawing a sleepy hand over his eyes.

Tidus groaned, rolling out of bed. "What's wrong, Leana?" he asked.

Alice merely rolled over, muttering something about five more minutes. Auron hid his grin.

Leana pulled him farther from his warm bunk. "A party! Come on, everyone's coming!"

Alice sat up then, and for a moment, Leana believed that she was excited. "You woke me up for a party? Can't you throw one when it's not the middle of the night?" she asked skeptically, lying back down. Leana grinned, climbing up into the top bunk with skill. She didn't say a word, just picked up the small girl, throwing her over her shoulder, ignoring her protests.

Braska slipped into the room, taking Auron into a headlock, forcing his former Guardian to come with him. He motioned to Tidus with one threatening hand, who followed obediently. They obviously weren't getting out of this one. What was the point of arguing?

Leana jumped down with her Al Bhed skills, landing on her feet. "Come on! I'm thinking all out Masquerade style! I need you to be a cream gown though. Kara's doing red; we thought it would compliment her skin the best. I'm doing green, and we decided that you'd do a cream colored one. Sort of like . . ." she paused, the thoughts of the gown projecting on her slender body, "this one!"

It was pretty, but what of Leana's wasn't? It was a Victorian styled dress, with all of the frills. A white corset was laced up under the low, square neckline that was framed with ruffles of the snow color. The forest color matched her eyes almost perfectly, really coming out in the layered skirt. Again, that was also laced with ruffles. Really, it was just an extravagant dress.

Alice weighed her choices. She could either do what Leana wanted . . . or risk her famously hot temper. After a quick decision, she nodded, forming the same dress on her own body. "How's that?"

"In cream. And blue! Actually, I think I want a light blue for the actual dress, and cream for the trimmings."

Alice obeyed, and for minutes, they sat there with the dress, ironing out the differences in the dresses. Finally, Leana stepped back, proud of their work. "Perfect," she gushed, grabbing the girl's hand and leading her into the large front room.

It was decorated profusely, like a Victorian wonderland. Obviously this had taken all day; the effort could be seen in each of the small things, like the flowers and the paper that hung from the ceiling. Alice gaped at the room before gaping at the number of people that they'd managed to shove into the same room. It was packed full of people dancing.

Tidus was reclining against the farthest wall, and before Leana could lump her with anyone, she escaped to join the blonde. "Having fun?" she asked. He looked thoroughly bored.

He smirked. "I wish. Nope. I thought I'd have fun watching Auron struggle to dance, but he can." He pointed out the dark figure in the crowd, spinning around in circles with a girl in a scantier dress than she, Leana, and Kara were wearing. Again, the bright flame of jealousy burned bright in her.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Okay, this chapter was going to go a little faster and actually get somewhere, but I ran out of word room (I stop at four pages). Yeah, so no good stuff yet, but it's getting there. How do you all like it so far?**

**Did you miss me? Miss the fanfic? I know that I had to go back and reread it over again. Haha, I'm so bad at that, but oh well. I guess even I can't remember what happens in my fanfictions.**

**Read and Review! Inspiration for this chapter came from Rescue Me - Pushmonkey, I'm in Heaven when you Kiss Me - ATC, and MORE - Koda Kumi!**

**Push the cute little button down there to make a Melody explode with snacky happiness!**


	22. Chapter 18: Sweet Surrender

**Chapter 18**

'_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak'_

_-Sway (Michael Buble)_

Auron spun around with the random girl that Jecht had thrown him at, hardly noticing the scanty clothing that was formed on her body and the cleverly cocked brow that she had arranged on her face in just the right way so that it made her face brightly mysterious. She'd picked up enough men with that look. He barely stared at her, however. He was busy scanning the room over her head.

Uh huh. She was here. The leading lady in his personal soap opera had arrived. She was sitting next to Tidus, looking bored. He was faintly intrigued. She'd been a Songstress in her life; this should be just up her alley. Finally the blonde had some sense, offering her his hand. She chuckled, taking it and letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

It was a pity. If Tidus had known how to dance, it would have been a gorgeous waltz. She was obviously amused; he could tell by the smirk on her face. After a moment, another man took his turn with her while the girl in his arms politely excused herself. He felt slightly repentant; he hadn't really paid much attention to her. But how could any man when such a Songstress was suffering at the hands of an inept dancer? Before he could make his way over to her, however, Leana was sweeping him up, placing his hands on her expertly. "Dance with me," she commanded, a wicked smile on her face. He smothered his annoyed expression and began a new dance.

* * *

Alice spun around in a circle expertly, her feet moving on their own. She'd been dancing since she was little; this only proved it. The tall heels that Leana had insisted on didn't hinder her at all. She seemed almost at home in this unknown man's arms, dancing to a slower waltz. It still felt like she was leading him though. It wasn't how it was supposed to be.

In the corner of her eye, she could see Auron leading Leana. They seemed to be having fun. Well, Leana anyways. She couldn't see Auron's face. The wave of jealousy had passed; the girl he'd been dancing with earlier was sulking in the corner. Tidus was making his way over to her. Poor girl. No one really deserved to have to suffer through that sort of leading. It looked like Kara and Jecht were having the same problem though. Perhaps they didn't waltz in Zanarkand.

The music shifted; instead of a simple waltz, it changed to a steamy salsa. She and her partner quickly but graciously departed from the other's company. She hadn't walked three steps before she heard the voice that she wanted to hear. "Leaving so soon?"

She turned back, a grin on her face. She'd just attempt to play this one . . . cool? Calm? Collected? Something like that. It was so hard to attempt something when he was staring at her like that though! "None of these men know how to lead sufficiently." She shrugged one lace-covered shoulder, acting as if she doubted he could.

He smirked. "How about you give another try?" he asked, holding out his hand. His eyebrows rose tantalizingly, making hers rise as well. Her hand closed around his wordlessly, and then they were holding each other close.

Of course he was a perfect dancer. Of course he could lead. It seemed so like him, despite how he seemed like he'd never get close to a dance floor. She stared into his eyes, daring him to get closer as the jerky but fluid steps of the salsa ruled them. "That's much better," she murmured approvingly as he pulled her even closer to him.

As they danced, he found he could murmur the lyrics of the song into her ear. It was an older song, but not so old that she would have never heard it. "When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more. Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease. When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me," he whispered in her ear, able to smell all of her scents mingling together.

She gave a nervous laugh. "Other dancers may be on the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you. Only you have the magic technique. When we sway I go weak," she sang quietly.

"Perfect rhythm," he remarked, impressed.

She laughed, the husky sound echoing in his ears. "You expected anything else?" she asked, tilting her chin up defiantly. Her eyes were confident, and finally, he could realize why. Their steps, whether he'd realized it or not, were timed to the heartbeats that pounded strongly in their chests.

The song ended much too quickly. He wanted to hold her as close as they had been, muttering in her ear the way that he had been. This was so different from the phantom that he'd been experiencing. No, this was so much more. Instead of letting her go, he held her there. "Come take a walk with me?" The number of people and the loud music was making him reckless. He'd probably regret it later, but tonight was tonight. And tonight, the phantom wouldn't come back. Not if he had anything to say about it.

She seemed just as reluctant to let go of him. "Sure," she responded. Together they danced toward the door.

The moon cast an odd color among the monochrome flowers, making them seem a pearl color. His arm was securely wrapped around her waist, his chocolate eyes holding her violet ones. It was definitely a romantic evening. The setting just so happened to exemplify it.

He let his head droop a bit, holding his forehead against hers. The mingling of their breath was almost too much for him to resist. She was so close, just right here. But no, he had to do this right. "Can I admit something to you?" he asked, hyperaware of how his heart beat against hers, in such synchronized rhythm. Nothing could be wrong. Not now.

She tilted her head back a little, making their faces just a little closer. "Of course."

He inhaled deeply before leaning in even closer still. Now was the time. Even if she already knew it . . . it didn't matter. "I . . . I love you," he murmured, just loud enough for her to hear it.

Earlier, she had panicked. Now wasn't the time for that. This moment felt so right somehow. Her hands knotted in the suit that Braska and Jecht had put him in, one positioned at his lapel and the other laying on the back of his neck. There were so many things that she wanted to say in this moment, but all that would come from her mouth was a self-conscious "I love you too" against his lips.

As his hand began to knot in her hair, she hardly noticed. She tilted her head back the final couple degrees, surrendering. She'd known that she couldn't win from the start.

* * *

**A/N: Oh wow. I'm blushing as I write this - pretty pathetic, huh? Yeah, so it happened. I sat at my desk for fifteen minutes trying to work this scene out.**

**Will someone try this out for me? While you're reading the Salsa scene, would you mind listening to 'Sway' by Michael Buble? I want to know if it conjures up the same feeling for you as it did for me. It was just the perfect song to do this for.**

**Inspiration: Just Dance - Lady Gaga, Sway - Michael Buble, I Heard It Through the Grapevine - Marvin Gaye, and Womanizer - Britney Spears (I know, I tried every odd song that I could think of! Haha.)**

**Read and review? Pwease? Make me explode with snacky happiness!!!!**


	23. Chapter 19: Dreaming of You

**Chapter 19**

'_Another day without you with me is like a blade that cuts right through me._

_But I can wait, I can wait forever._

_When you call, my heart stops beating, when you're gone, it won't stop bleeding._

_But I can wait, I can wait forever.'_

_-I Can Wait Forever (Simple Plan)_

No one could have argued that this moment was anything other than perfect. His lips were pressed against hers, holding her tight. This moment couldn't be anything other than perfect. It was impossible. Inconceivable. Ludicrous.

Finally, he had to pull away. She was so lost in her revelations, her emotions, these unspoken feelings, that time was irrelevant. He didn't pull away too far though. His small chuckle blew warm air against her cheek. "You're much too good at this," he remarked. "Been practicing much?"

She laughed. "Not too much. I could still stand some more practice though. Have you been practicing much?"

He leaned back down as an answer. By the time he'd pulled away again, she couldn't remember her question. "I know that I was trying to get an answer out of you . . . but what was the question?" she asked, looking up at him.

He shrugged, trying to keep the smirk from his face. "I forgot."

She laughed. "I doubt that, but I won't argue. Not right now." Perhaps not ever. She felt slightly drunk, as if Leana had slipped her a few glasses of wine before sending her out on the dance floor.

He kissed her forehead softly. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

They didn't end up going back to the dance floor. Instead, they could be found outside, talking among the now-serene flora, holding hands as couples do. They walked under the quixotic moonlight, every once in a while exchanging kisses on the cheek or mouth, and just enjoying the other's company. "We have all the time in the world," he reminded her. She just had to remember that. Forever seemed like such a short time, for some reason. Maybe it was because now she had something that she knew that she'd never give up. She'd always fight for this reason. Forever.

When the wind finally kicked up like it did on a clear night, they moved inside, avoiding the ballroom. Despite their efforts, they ended up in their bedroom, sitting on Auron's bunk, curled up together. And when she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, Alice found herself drifting off against his chest.

Tidus came into the room some time later, although Auron didn't know when. Time was suddenly irrelevant. Forever was . . . well, forever. It wasn't marked by time. It was marked by memories. And this was one that he would never forget. "I wondered where you two had gone to," he said, sweeping his blond hair out of his eyes before pointing at Alice. "Is she out?"

Auron moved his shoulder the slightest bit experimentally. She only mumbled a little bit, trying to find her previous comfortable spot. Needless to say, she found it, falling into the deepest sleep that she'd been in since he'd seen her that first week. "I would say so, yes."

"Good. I'm too lazy to leave the room." He began stripping off the tuxedo that he obviously detested, replacing it with a t-shirt and flannel pants. "Can I ask you something?"

Auron looked over to the boy. "Ask away."

"You're not drunk or anything, right?" He looked relieved when Auron shook his head, an amused grin on his face. "So you'll remember this," he waved his hand at the couple, "in the morning, right?"

Auron raised his eyebrows. "I don't think I'll ever forget this. Have you ever forgotten what happened in Macalania Lake with Yuna?" He grinned when Tidus spluttered self-consciously. "We all knew what had happened. The question was if you were going to say anything."

Tidus, slightly pink with embarrassment, looked away. "No, never. I still dream about it, you know?" Again, he grimaced. What a bad habit to pick up on. "I'll never forget it. Never."

Auron nodded. "Then you know what I feel. Now, go to sleep. You look dead on your feet, and tomorrow's a new day."

Tidus followed the instruction, but looked over to Auron before folding himself in his blankets. "You know . . . I think this'll be good for you. You're sounding more optimistic already." Before Auron could say anything, Tidus was already asleep. It had to be a Blitzball player thing. Jecht could do it too.

"Perhaps. I don't know what I'll do if it's not." Without another word, he kissed the top of Alice's head, and then nestled his head against hers, attempting to fall asleep. It wasn't hard.

* * *

He'd fallen asleep to the beat of her heart, and so it seemed fitting that it should wake him as well. Instead of the rhythmic pattern it had fallen into, it was suddenly racing forward. She was gasping for breath, and his pillow was abruptly gone as she wrenched herself into a sitting position. "What a -" she suddenly cut off, staring at something in her hand.

"Alice?" His voice was husky, worried in his sleepy stupor. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She held up an oddly shaped object. It was almost key-like, with the exception that the jagged edge was nothing more than a solid line. It was like no one had inscribed the key's code onto it. "Is this yours?" she asked.

Auron shook his head. "No. Where'd you get it?"

She shook her head. "From a dream. And I have a feeling that it's not a good sign either."

* * *

**A/N: Alright! I hope everyone had a happy holiday! Sorry for keeping this from you for so long! That was either a really bad cliffhanger or not. So, we're launching back into storyline once again! Woo hoo! **

**Alright, so if everything goes as planned, there will be two sequels after this one. This one is actually going to come to a close kind of soon . . . not too soon (I'm expecting about forty chapters), but soon. As for the sequels? You'll just have to wait and find out!**

**Read and review and may snacky happiness be bestowed upon you, as well as Ethers, Potions, and who could forget, Remedies.**


	24. Chapter 20: The Lady and the Key

**Chapter 20**

_Have you been to Scarborough Fair? _

_P__arsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

_Remember me from one who lives there, _

_For he once was a true love of mine__._

_-Scarborough Fair_

Auron felt himself slip into an unfamiliar state of panic. His arms, already wrapped around her, tightened protectively. "I . . ." His words died in his throat, becoming ash on his lips. He shook a little, although he couldn't have imagined why. He'd been protecting people since that first Pilgrimage and even before. Why did this affect him so much?

His fingers took the key from her slender ones, holding it up to the small amount of light from the partially opened door. Attempting to calm down, he examined it methodically. For some reason, it felt familiar to him. He felt like he'd seen it before. He couldn't place it, however, and said nothing.

Alice huddled into him, slightly afraid. What a catastrophe. Disasters of holocaustic proportions were on the way if her dream had been any indication. Her heart, which she had been so in-tune with earlier, raced faster than its rhythmic beat. She was truly frightened.

Auron looked down at his young lover. Staring at nothing in particular, her face was much paler than usual, her eyes taking on a haunted look. Gently, he pressed his lips to her forehead again, relieved when she shifted into him. She was at least going to let him comfort her, if nothing else. "Everything will be fine," he soothed, sweeping a lock of her hair behind her ear.

She said nothing, shaking like a leaf under his touch. After a moment, she began to hum a tune almost absentmindedly. If he hadn't been so aware of everything that she did, he would have thought that it was a music sphere or something. Her expression never changed. After a moment, she whispered words along with the music, too low for him to hear. Gradually, she began to ease into a more relaxed position, finally turning her face towards him until she looked him straight in the eyes. Her hands reached up to cradle his face gently. "Are you going to Scarborough Fair?" she sang softly. "Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme? Remember me to one who lives there. He once was a true love of mine." It was long, drawn out, and the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. Her voice, sounding so open, so free, but so oppressed and scared at the same time . . .

Still clutching the key, he pulled her close to him, waiting until she wrapped her arms around his neck. She still shook, but this time with the silent tears that coursed down her face. They stayed like this for maybe minutes, maybe hours. Sunlight was just filtering into the hallway when she finally pulled back. "Sorry," she apologized, her eyes averted.

He tilted her head up with one hand, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Don't be. We'll get through this. Together." His eyes were determined. Whatever was happening, he wouldn't let it happen to her. And if this meant that they had to do it together, so be it.

She stared into his eyes for an unfathomable amount of time with an unfathomable expression on her face. Finally, she nodded. "Right," she said, swallowing loudly. "Together."

His hand was gentle when he lifted his fingers to wipe away the tears that hadn't stained his shirt. In his other hand, the key was still clenched inside of it, and he was willing it away. It was bad news, he could tell. Still, he forced a smile on her face, not knowing whether she would see through the false expression. "Why don't we ask Braska and Leana about this? Or Kara and Jecht? They might know something about it."

Alice either didn't pick out the false cheer or she didn't say anything. "Alright," she said hesitantly, opening his palm with tentative motions. He allowed her to pry his fingers away from the cold object, watching as she took it again. After staring at it for a few seconds, she finally looked back to him. There was a renewed strength in her eyes, a new resolve that lit up her whole face. She leaned forward, her lips touching his gently. It wasn't long, just long enough for him to savor the sensation and the moment. "Let's go."

Auron nodded, suddenly as resolute as she was. "Shall we?" he asked, assisting her to climb from the bed before rolling out of it and offering her his arm.

"That we shall," she approved, flipping hair from her face with the hand that wasn't wrapped around his.

Leana and Kara were already awake; no surprise. Those two always were up early. "Morning," Leana greeted as they came into the dining room.

They both smiled politely at her, taking seats at the long bar opposite the friends. Alice slid the key across the marble quietly. "Does this look familiar to either of you?" she asked.

Leana raised her eyebrows, shaking her head with a clueless expression. Kara, however, gasped loudly. She glanced at both of them. "Where did you get this?" she demanded. "This is the Key to Zanarkand. It should still be in the Museum, not the Farplane."

"Key to Zanarkand?" Alice asked sharply, excited by the new information.

Kara nodded. "There's an old legend in Zanarkand that revolves around this." She held up the shiny object. "It's just a legend, though." She shrugged. "You still haven't told me where you got this. You're not from my Zanarkand."

Auron connected the pieces. That's where he'd seen it from. The Zanarkand Museum was a place where he'd admittedly spent quite a bit of time. It was one of the city's quieter attractions. The memories were still rather fuzzy. "What was the legend about?"

Kara stared at them obstinately. "Not until you tell me about where you got it." Auron glared, but Kara wasn't scared. She scowled back with equal intensity, making the scene a tenser place.

Braska broke the tension. "What's going on?" he asked. His hair was tousled from sleep, his eyes laden with bags.

Jecht stumbled from the other room. "I heard something about that Key of Zanarkand." His words were slightly slurred, although Auron assumed that was due to the lack of sleep rather than alcohol.

Kara held up the key, turning her stare from Auron to her husband. "This was back in Zanarkand when I died. And somehow, it's here. I don't know how."

Alice groaned in exasperation. "I dreamt about it, okay? I had a dream about it and then found it in my hand when I woke up." She omitted the part about her break down; she didn't figure that needed to be public knowledge.

Kara frowned. "Interesting . . ."

"What is?"

The older woman looked the youngest directly in the face. "A dream is part of that legend. It's all about -"

The sound of the front door being wrenched open interrupted Kara's tale. A woman of about thirty rushed into the room. Upon finding them, she gasped in elation. "Finally! I found you!" She turned back. "Lenne! I found them!" Her eyes came back to the inhibitors of the house. She studied each of them carefully before her eyes landed on Auron. She inhaled loudly, a large smile forming on her face. "Auron!" The Guardian groaned as the woman ran to him, throwing her arms around him possessively. "I always knew I'd find you someday!"

Alice watched with a grim expression, jealousy tearing her heart apart again. That wicked green monster just wouldn't leave her alone. "And who . . . ?" she asked, trying to appear calm.

Braska did introductions. "It's been a while, Dahlia. Alice, this is Dahlia. I believe Auron told you about his . . . courtship?" He seemed to stumble over the word. His Guardian was glaring at him with pure animosity. "Dahlia, would you like something . . . to drink, maybe?"

The woman released Auron, allowing Alice a good look at her. She was in her mid-thirties, the girl would have guessed, with chin-length blond hair and bright blue eyes. It waved in the perfect places, framing her oval face. She was the supermodel type, with long legs and an 'endowed' chest. Insecurity shook the girl. How could she ever compete with that? She knew that she couldn't. There was no way. At all.

As if he'd read her mind, Auron reached over for her hand, giving it a small squeeze. She smiled half-heartedly at him, and he knew he'd have to do some reassuring later.

The other woman, Lenne, walked into the room. Tall and stately, her tanned skin and bronze hair shone in the light. It was obvious that this lady was a Songstress. Everything in her just screamed 'singer'. "I hope we're not interrupting?" she asked.

Leana shook her head. "Only a story." Lenne smiled slightly, nodding her head.

Alice was frozen. She stared at the newcomer with such an expression that one would assume that she'd been struck by ice. Lenne's eyes finally met hers, and realization lit in both Songstresses' eyes. "So, you're the one . . ." Lenne murmured.

Alice nodded. "Shall I ask for an explanation?" She crossed her legs, staring at the opposition.

Lenne smiled more warmly this time. "I suppose you'll need it. But not quite yet." She spread her hands. "The Key of Zanarkand is yours to discover. But let me give you a hint – go where none have ever gone before. That's where you'll unlock the secret, if you'll excuse the pun." She slid onto the stool next to the clueless girl. "That's where you'll learn Shuyin's story. And perhaps, if you survive, I'll tell you mine."

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Happy late New Year, everyone! And I didn't even get to wish you a great Inauguration day for all of the US readers! **

**Anyways, this is a longer chapter, so that's why it took so long to publish. Sorry about that, all. **

**Yeah, this has lots of lovey-dovey stuff, but it's crucial. Sorry for those who dislike fluff. **

**Those who have played FFX-2 will know Lenne well, and know their stories. And I thought that the last sentence was ominous and Lenne-like. I'm kind of making up Lenne's character as I go. She didn't have a very set character. As for Dahlia, did you really think that we could have an Auron fanfiction without having his courtship? I know, it's probably very cliched, but . . . I like it. **

**Inspiration: Scarborough Fair - Hayley, Let it Rock - Kevin Rudolf, Moondance - Michael Buble, Loss of Me - Nobuo Uematsu**

**Hit the comment button, and I'll give you a free hug! And explode with such awesomesauce snacky happiness that I'll endow you all with cupcakes! Enough incentive yet?**


	25. Chapter 21: Quarrel and Compromise

**Chapter 21**

'_My blood is cold as ice, or so I have been told_

_Show no emotion and it can destroy your soul_

_Another sacrifice to a tormentor_

_Your world wouldn't understand – turn away again_

_You're angered, so am I, a thousand fires burn_

_A land of darkness from which I cannot return.'_

_-Haunted (Disturbed)_

Alice sat there for a moment, clueless. What did she mean, 'where no one else had ever been before'? She was relatively new to the Farplane – how would she know what was unexplored? Against the unfairness, a hundred retorts threatened to blossom on her tongue, but she bit them back. There was no need to add misery to her current condition of jealousy.

She finally just nodded. "I've got it. I'll . . . I'll go explore." She shot a look to Kara to inform the woman that she was nowhere near done hearing the story, and then slid off of her bar stool. She released Auron's hand with her own before walking into the bedroom that they'd shared the night before.

Tidus was just waking up when she entered the room. "G'morning," he greeted sleepily.

She threw a pair of his jeans at him in response. "Company this morning. Go entertain or something," she snapped. She knew that it was unfair, biting at him when he had done nothing, but she couldn't help the stream of words that flowed from her mouth. There was nothing in her mind of Lenne. It was all about Dahlia.

How could she be so jealous? Something inside of her was flaring dangerously, trying to rip itself from her chest. As Tidus ran out of the room with his pants, she looked in the closet for something to wear. It would have been easier to materialize something on her body, but she didn't think that her mind could handle the task. It would have picked something that would have tried to outdo Dahlia's outfit, and she didn't think that she was comfortable with wearing something like that.

The door opened quietly, and she ignored it, expecting it to be Leana to wish her good luck, or maybe Kara, coming to tell her the rest of the story. She didn't expect the velvety voice that seemed to weigh her heart down. "You're angry." It was a statement, no question in it. How did he always know?

"No, I'm not," she muttered, trying to justify her anger so that it wouldn't seem petty and failing.

His hand was warm on her shoulder as he placed it on her shoulder, trying to turn her around. Despite her efforts to be a giant rock or something that he couldn't turn, she melted into his touch, turning without much trouble. Her eyes wouldn't be so traitorous; they were locked on the ground.

He chuckled, and the noise made her look up in confusion. Well, there went traitorous. He pushed some of the hair back from her face. "Just as stubborn as always." Taking her hand, he pressed his other hand to her face. "What's worrying you?" His eyes were deeply concerned, like this was his only problem right now.

Too bad it wasn't hers. She tugged her hand free from his, pushing back her hair from the crown of her head with both hands. She didn't want to seem so petty to him. Unsure of her claim, she sank to perch on Tidus's bed. "I don't want -"

He cut her off midsentence, leaning down and planting a kiss on her mouth. Her head spun as her body reacted, one hand reaching up to bury itself in his hair. She couldn't help but react to such a warm feeling that was burrowing a hole deep in her heart. After a moment, he pulled back. "You don't want what?" he asked softly.

With as much of a glare as she could manage, she glowered at him. "You don't fight fair," she pouted, sinking back onto the bed and crossing her arms. She was extremely dazed, but she wouldn't let it show.

He laughed. "This isn't the first time I've heard that. Apparently I don't fight fair a lot of the time. What you think is fair and what I think is fair seems to differ here."

Rolling her eyes, but in a slightly better mood, she threw her head back against the rumpled sheets that Tidus had just left. Her hair fanned out in dark tendrils around her face like a halo. "Apparently. But we're not fighting over that." She frowned. "We're not fighting about anything. This never happened."

Auron sank to the bed beside her, touching her pale forehead with his fingertips. His expression was slightly pained. "Why are you hiding things from me?" he asked. His eyes and mouth showed vulnerability, even though he was the last person that she'd ever thought to see vulnerable. It broke her heart, the way he stared at her with such pain in his eyes.

Looking away so that she wouldn't have to see his tortured expression, she stared at the wall. "I'm not hiding them . . ." Yes, she actually was. But she was doing it for a reason, wasn't she? Was the reason really worth it? After a moment, she sighed. "Fine. You can't laugh though. Deal?" She turned her head back around so that she could see his face.

He smiled weakly. "If you really don't want to share, you don't have to. I just . . . wanted to know why you didn't want to. Everyone has their secrets."

She shook her head. "It's petty, really. And I didn't want you thinking of me like that. But, if we're in a . . ." she searched briefly for the word, "relationship, then I guess that we have to be truthful with one another, don't we?"

Auron nodded. Relationship was a good word; it was a better one than he'd expected she'd come up with. Were they even really dating? He'd never formally asked her. He made a mental note to ask her sometime soon, before someone else decided that they wanted her as their own.

She cleared her throat self-consciously, sitting up. "Well . . . I suppose I'm . . . jealous." She had to look down again, gritting her teeth. It sounded so . . . insecure and terrible. After a moment, she looked back up. His face was a mask of confusion. She had to clarify. "I . . . Dahlia . . ." she stuttered, looking down again. A fine blush covered her cheeks as she tried to convey what she was feeling. "I'm feeling a little insignificant!" she suddenly blurted out, leaning her head in her hands.

His voice was surprised. "Why?"

"Why not?" she asked, looking up again. "Have you _seen_ Dahlia? She's absolutely gorgeous. Sure, she's a little annoying, in my opinion, but she's got perfect curves, perfect hair, eyes, everything!" Now that the main problem was out, she was uttering everything that she was worried about.

He slid closer to her. His arms were around her before she could even protest against it (as if she would have). His head leaned against her shoulder, speaking into her ear softly. "Yes, I happened to see her. But apparently you haven't looked in a mirror lately. Besides, haven't I told you what happened between Dahlia and I?" His voice was disapproving.

Alice sank farther into the mattress. "Yes, you have. But her coming back didn't . . . suddenly create any sudden emotions in you?" She suddenly felt small, looking at her knees again.

His eyebrows rose. "You thought it would?"

"Yes?" She sounded skeptical. "Must I say again how perfect she is?"

He chuckled softly. "No hidden, unearthed feelings on this end. It only reinforced how obnoxious I remembered she was. I suppose I'd forgotten." She could feel him droop his head against her shoulder with the slightest pressure. He pressed his lips to it, waiting for her reaction.

She laughed. It started out as a chuckle, finally morphing into a full-blown laugh. "You've got to be kidding me! I felt so . . . insecure because you thought she was obnoxious?" She threw her head back against his own shoulder, finally tilting it back to rest on his neck. "You're joking, right?"

He lifted his head, attempting to stare at her. "No, not at all." He pressed his lips to her forehead lightly. "It brought back memories, but even in those memories, I was just courting her because I hadn't said that I wouldn't yet. I wasn't ever really attached to her."

She stared at him blankly. "Remind me to ask you whether you're attached to me in a couple weeks."

Now was the perfect time to ask. "Actually . . ." His words trailed off. "I know that this is sort of . . . juvenile, but . . . I want to ask . . . Will you go out with me?" He cringed as the phrase sounded like one that a high school student would ask. Hopefully, it would work.

She could hardly keep in the chuckle that threatened to escape her mouth. It sounded so . . . ridiculous! They were . . . dead. Was there such a thing as dating? She supposed it didn't matter. They were doing things the right way, since the drama that surrounded them was similar to what it would have been if they were alive. "Yes, Auron, I will go out with you." She attempted to keep the amusement out of her voice.

He laughed; apparently she hadn't kept it out well enough. "Anyways, sorry for interrupting you." She'd been planning to get dressed and suddenly, he'd distracted her from her goal. "I'll leave you now." He started to get up, but leaned down, planning on kissing her cheek.

She moved her head, feeling brash, pressing her lips firmly to his. Emotions flew through her head, too fast for her to interpret, but intoxicating. Something changed as he slid his tongue between her lips, pushing her back against the bed. It was, by far, the most amazing thing that she'd ever felt. Her hands were tangled in his hair, pressing him closer before he finally pulled away, breathing hard. "We shouldn't be doing this," he reminded her breathlessly.

She chuckled. "Especially not here. I think Tidus would be scarred forever."

He propped himself up on his elbows, pulling her onto her feet smoothly. "Get dressed; I'll meet you out there in a few minutes."

She nodded mutely. Getting dressed. Such a task seemed to be so trivial compared to what her new undertaking was. Trying to find the unexplored part of the Farplane. What a joy.

* * *

**A/N: What a wonderful chapter. Yeah, I know, its really . . . fluffy. Next chapter is real plot, I promise. I just had to wrap that up.**

**As a response to someone who left a comment [I know, you're one of my regular readers too! I'm sorry!] - Yuna will be a part of the storyline, but she won't be a huge part. Of course, Lenne and Shuyin's story is in this, so . . . of course she's going to have a part in the story.**

**Review? **


	26. Chapter 22: Peaceful Traverse

**Chapter 22**

'_Well, I'd hoped that since we're here anyways_

_We could end up saying_

_Things we've always needed to say_

_So we could end up stringing._

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood Horror"_

_-Someday (Nickelback)_

Alice dressed quickly, no longer needing to worry about Auron and able to concentrate on her clothing. Durable jeans and a t-shirt were her garments of choice, not quite knowing what she'd need. She shrugged on a jacket over her shirt – she hadn't looked at what the flowers were doing today. They'd quieted earlier, but you never quite knew what they were going to do.

Slinging a small purse over her shoulder and shoving the key inside of it, she almost collided with Tidus. "Whoa!" the blonde warned, barely skirting around her. "Watch out!"

She grimaced. "Sorry." Paying the collision no mind, she jogged easily to the front door. She laced up the tennis shoes placed there, tying them before Auron arrived there. "You're late," she reminded him, looking up at him as she finished her last knot.

He grinned. "I'll try to be closer to on time next time." He offered her his hand, pulling her onto her feet. "Where are we off to?" Like a gentleman, he opened the door for her, closing it behind them.

"Someplace that no one ever goes." She rubbed her eyes, seeing the complete lack of people outside. "You know, this would have been much easier if we had . . . thrown a barbeque or something." She crossed her arms, leaning back on her heels. "I don't know where no one goes. You got a clue?"

Auron smiled an impish smile, making her raise her eyebrows. "That's why I was late. Leana was worried about you, so she gave me an idea to give to you. She says that no one has ever gone by the tall silver bridge at the edge of the East Field."

Alice looked around. "Silver bridge. Got it. I say we go find out what's up with that bridge." She grinned her broad smile, lighting up her pale face. "I swear, this is the most optimistic I've been all day."

Auron threw his arm around her shoulders fondly, nudging her forward as he walked beside her. "I can't say that I can blame you for that one though. You've had a rough morning. Anyways, to the silver bridge we go." He hiked his sweatshirt up, grateful that the flowers had decided to slumber from their spell-casting today. His red sneakers wouldn't be soaked today, nor would they be scorched. The sun, artificial or not, shone brightly, and he placed his sunglasses on his nose. "Silver bridge . . . . Maybe the Wizard is over there," he teased, rolling his eyes.

Alice giggled. "You've certainly got the shoes for it." The familiar fairy tale that had been made into sphere form and song notation had always been one of her favorites. "I'm just the Lion – I need a little bit more courage."

"No, you're not," he argued, rolling his eyes. "You're the good witch. You know, the one who helps out the girl with the ruby slippers . . ." His memory was faltering on the children's tale. "Oh man, it's been forever since I've seen that sphere in the Sphere Theater."

"Did you go there a lot?" she asked, looking up at him with interest.

He chuckled a little bit, reminiscing. "When I was much younger. After I refused to marry Dahlia, I went back to Luca to see a Sphere, but I think that was the last time." He looked down at her. "I think we should petition to get one here."

She chortled. "I don't think that would work. Close though," she commended, swiping some hair behind her ear. "Anyways, we're almost there. What's the plan?"

Auron pressed his mouth together, pondering the best plan of action. He tended to forget things like that when she was around. "I . . . don't know what to expect. We can't really plan without anticipating something."

Alice bit her bottom lip. "Lenne hinted that it was going to be dangerous. I don't know what to expect though." She always could dance her way out of the situation.

Auron paused for a moment. A large blade materialized itself in his hands. "I'm getting better at this," he murmured proudly. "Whatever happens, we can deal with it. Because I'm guessing that you're not going to allow me to go alone." He'd figured it was a hopeless case, but he might have been wrong.

Alice raised her eyebrows skeptically. "No. Not even an option," she said flatly. He nodded. "Now, let's go." She darted to the bridge quickly, somewhere between anxious, nervous, and excited. Different emotions kept mixing themselves inside of her.

The bridge wasn't really made out of silver. It was a white stone, arcing high into the sky. She shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked up at the steep angle. "Wow," she muttered, impressed. It had looked so much smaller from farther away.

Auron joined her on the patch of grass before the bridge. "That's . . . extraordinary." Alice nodded mutely. "Are you ready?" he asked, reaching for her hand. His eyes were concerned as they locked with hers.

She looked at the ground for a moment, pausing at the first few inches of the bridge before looking behind her. She knew where her home was. She was with someone she loved. What could possibly go wrong? "Let's go," she said, no regard to how her heart fluttered in her chest (and how she knew it had nothing to do with love this time) and how her mouth suddenly felt dry.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry - it's been almost a full month! I hope everyone missed the story, but not too much!**

**Finally getting into real plot! Yay!**

**Inspiration - All of _'Dark Horse'_ (Nickelback)**

**Read and review? Por favor? Kudosai? Please?**


	27. Chapter 23: Falling Pieces

**Chapter 23**

'_What's the hook, the twist?_

_Within this verbose mystery?_

_I would gladly bet my life upon it_

_That the ghost you love, your ray of light_

_Will fizzle out without hope.'_

-_Miss Murder (AFI)_

Even as she put one foot in front of the other, Alice could feel her dread growing as her heart beat faster. She thought that she could hear Auron's heart beside her, but figured that it was probably just her own. Her breath was coming to her in gasps now, as if she were running a marathon rather than just walking up a bridge. Finally, she could see the end of the arc.

Auron had stayed silent, sensing that there was some problem that she wasn't telling him. His eyes were on her, concerned, but he said nothing. As they neared the climax of the bridge, he began to slow until he was a few steps behind her. She looked as if she were going to pass out at any second, and if he were right beside her, there would be no way he could catch her before she hit the rock under their shoes. He had no way of telling that it would spell out the doom right in front of them.

Alice's eye caught the shining insignia that was on the crest of the bridge. It was definitely regal – it was comprised of gold and silver etched into the white stone. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. What was this?

As soon as she began to think about it, the overpass began to rumble. It was like an earthquake had hit exactly where they were. Her eyes widened as she looked around hurriedly. A small gasp escaped her lips as she saw the stones falling from behind them. They were trapped.

Auron was quicker to respond. The minute that his brain had registered what was happening, he cried out. "Hurry! Run!" Already, he was sprinting as fast as he could. Satisfied when Alice began to rush her descent, he put his head down, focused on going as fast as possible.

It wasn't fast enough.

The ground fell from beneath him, plunging him to the unforgiving ground below. Years of instinct kicked in as he rolled, softening the intense blow with his arm and shoulder. As soon as he was back on his feet, he looked up. The bridge had ceased to fall – and Alice was still on it. Fear temporarily clutched at his heart. She couldn't turn back. There would be no way to get back up there to learn Shuyin's story. It would be dangerous, and he wasn't there to protect her.

She seemed to be thinking the same thing. In replacement of her relieved look (she'd probably screamed when he'd fallen), there was now a pleading look, like she hoped that he'd understand. He looked up at her. He wasn't happy about their fate, but what could he do? Carefully, he nodded before cupping his hand around his mouth to amplify his voice. "Be careful." He was about to turn, to sit and wait until she returned, before he thought twice. "And . . . I love you." A lot of things could happen now. He just had to hope that she would be okay.

She smiled at him – it was a reassuring look. "I love you too. Take care of yourself down there." Blowing a kiss to him, she turned quickly. She had to hide the tears of fear in her eyes. He would be fine – Braska would most likely find him, if no one else did. No, she had to face whatever was ahead alone. She swallowed the knot of bile in her throat, approaching her fate.

She ran down the rest of the bridge, aware that it could break again at any moment, but it didn't. It was her luck – the shining emblem had been the stopping point. She had to wonder what it was for.

At the end of the path, there was a simple chasm. Nothing barred her from the other side except for air and gravity. She looked around, nonplussed. There was a 25-meter gap from one side to the other. No one could jump that far. The platform that she stood on had a border, as if it were finished right where it was.

So how was she supposed to get across?

She crossed her arms over her chest, forcing her thought in waves. There was no moving platform. There was no sphere tool in sight. The bridge would be no help – it wasn't going anywhere. She walked along all of the bricks on the ground. No trick ones, no secret switches. There was nothing up here.

Then why was her heart still racing like it was trying to support an airship?

A figure appeared behind her, making her breath catch in her throat. She turned, clutching a hand to her chest. She felt slightly abashed at being caught here; it was like being caught with her hand caught in the cookie jar. But she furrowed her eyebrows at what she saw.

It looked like . . . Tidus. But it wasn't Tidus, she could tell. Despite the signature blond hair and blue eyes, this man's skin was darker, and he had a different air about him. Tidus's exuded confidence. This man demanded attention. He seemed furious, as if he'd just been in a fight with someone else before catching her. She gulped as he opened his mouth. "Who are you?" he demanded. His voice was harsh, as if he'd harm her if she said the wrong thing.

She took a step back, hating herself for looking weak, but feeling intimidated all the same. "My name is Alice," she introduced before bowing. "And Lenne sent me."

The man's eyebrows rose quickly. "Lenne?" He seemed to know the name. Finally, his eyes narrowed, as if he were sure that she was feeding him a line. "Prove it." He drew a sword, looking rather menacing as he beckoned closer to her.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Been a while. Here's the first half of a soon-to-be amazing chapter. **

**Read and Review? **


	28. Chapter 24: Doomed Fate

**Chapter 24**

'_The stars that mystified_

_He left them all behind_

_And how his children cried_

_He left us all behind.'_

_-Miss Murder (AFI)_

Alice stepped back, trembling despite herself. He was going to use a sword against a Songstress; just because she couldn't prove that she knew Lenne . . . She could feel her own doom approaching quickly. Getting ready to wave her hands in front of her and beg him not to take her lifelike death, she decided that that wouldn't be the best idea. Rifling through the array of songs and dances that she had in her head, there were only a few that she supposed would help her, and she probably had time to start none of them.

The man lunged, and she surprised herself with her own agility – she was able to leap out of the way just before his blade struck where she would have been. Her side hit the ground painfully as she rolled, making her grit her teeth in pain. Songstresses weren't supposed to go through this. As soon as she was on her feet again, she was waving her hands in front of her, ready to beg him not to take her life. "Please, stop! I can't prove that I know Lenne . . ." Oh Yevon, this was not going well.

"Then you obviously don't know her!" The man chanced another blow at her, a horizontal strike this time, and she stepped back quickly, avoiding death by mere centimeters.

"Please, I need to talk to Shuyin! I need to learn his story!" She was getting desperate now; she hadn't truly danced in ages, and her muscles were out of shape. From just two motions, she was already aching. If she were dancing at this moment, she wouldn't be able to keep it up for long.

The man paused. "How do you know my name?" He seemed wary, as if he were afraid that she was trying to trick him again.

Alice sighed in relief. "Lenne told me. She told me to come to you to find out your story. And she told me to ask about this." She pulled the Key of Zanarkand from the small purse that she'd slung over her shoulder. Shuyin became instantly interested. "Can you tell me anything about it?"

He held his hand out for it. "I need it. Give me it. Now." He was instantly demanding again, his other hand clutching his sword. "Give me it!" he roared when she slunk back, slightly frightened. Again, he had the weapon. He had the strength to hurt her. She only had the bargaining chip.

"I need to keep it for now . . ." Her voice faded as his temper flared, rage showing on his face. Something in her was warning her not to give it to him. She needed to keep it, needed to do something in order to keep him away from it.

"This is the last time. Give it here!" He was volatile again, just after she'd quieted him about Lenne. She stepped back farther, debating on demanding on his story or running and jumping off of the bridge section. Safety was down there, and fear was up here, but she couldn't let Lenne down. If she was anything, she was loyal.

"Please, I just need your story," she pleaded, but he was beyond words, and ready to take it by force. As he ran towards her again, she turned toward the bridge and toward the Farplane and threw it as far as she could. With satisfaction, she didn't hear it clang against the stones of the bridge. She must have secretly been a Blitzball player in her past life. As she turned back, she knew it was too late to dodge Shuyin's blow. He stabbed through her, giving her a sudden feeling of déjà vu and distinct pain as he ripped the sword back. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

* * *

Leana leaned against the counter, hands folded in front of her mouth. Concern rolled off of her in waves, giving the whole room an urgency that hadn't been there before. Braska reached over to squeeze his wife's shoulder comfortingly. He was worried as well, although he wouldn't have told her that. It just would have increased her own anxiety.

Jecht walked over to the sink, filling a cup with water and downing most of it. "Cheer up, Le. They'll be fine. I would have been worried with her alone, but Auron'll keep her safe. It's an insult to all the years he's spent as a Guardian for you to be worrying so much."

Kara smiled slightly at Jecht's reassurance. Secretly, she was as worried about the young girl and the man as much as Leana was. "They'll come back, and then we'll all laugh about how foolish we were for worrying. That's how it'll happen." In the other room, she could hear Lenne and Dahlia talking, Dahlia's laughter beginning to grate on Kara's nerves. "Although they might come back to a dead guest," she muttered.

Jecht chuckled. "That's the spirit, honey." He heard his own son input something into the girls' conversation. Hopefully the kid could entertain until the little one and Auron came back – Leana and Kara were in no mood to amuse people.

Kara looked up hopefully. "Auron shouldn't mind much. I know Alice won't." She rubbed her forehead. "Maybe that'll make things better for them."

Leana snorted. "I'm about ready to stop being such a gracious host as well, Kara. But it sounds like we need the other woman, and I'm sure she won't take too well if we kill off her friend." She absentmindedly played with a piece of her hair until Braska quieted it with his own hand, wrapping his fingers between hers.

"Yeah, that Lenne? I don't know, we might be doing her a favor. I wouldn't want to be with Dahlia for however long they've been together," Kara responded, drumming her digits on the countertop. The cadence was fast, just as fast as her thoughts were racing through her head.

Jecht finished off his water, going back to the sink for a second cup before disdainfully looking at the liquid. "I'm used to swimming in this, not drinking it," he said, changing the subject.

Kara laughed. "I'm sure you can probably find a Blitzball Stadium somewhere around here."

"You haven't looked for one?" Jecht asked.

She shook her head. "You're looking at three other people who wouldn't be able to play Blitzball if their lives depended on it." She glanced over at Leana. "Except for maybe Le. She's still in beautiful shape."

"She definitely is," Braska murmured, pressing his lips to his wife's cheek. She softened, taking a deep breath.

"I just want them to be okay," she moaned. She put her folded hands so that they lay on the table in front of her neatly.

Jecht put his elbows on the countertop. "I think we all do, Leana. I think we all do."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the last Author's Note - it was a little lacking. Previously, I intended for all of this to be in one chapter, but I ran out of time, and wanted to post what I had anyways. So, the quotes are from the same song, trying to link the two situations. Sorry about being so depressing - the last couple have been REALLY depressing, but I always enjoy them for some reason. I'm much better at writing action rather than romance. **

**How's everyone's Spring Break going? Mine's already over, sadly. I went to Mexico. How about you guys?**

**Read and Review! And Snacky Happiness will be yours until the next chapter!**


	29. Subchapter: Dance into the Night

**Subchapter – Dance into the Night**

'_We forgot where we were,_

_And we lost track of time,_

_And we sang to the wind_

_As we danced through the night.'_

_-Into the Night (Santana/Chad Kroeger)_

Leana and Braska twirled around the dance floor, her Victorian-style gown flaring around them. He was absolutely stunning in a suit, although he looked slightly uncomfortable. Kara assumed that it was merely because he wasn't used to it. Or used to dancing. She had to admit, it had been a while since she'd thrown a party. She was just glad that she'd had the excuse of hooking Alice and Auron up.

In fact, the honorary couple wasn't even in the room. She didn't quite know whether that was good or bad, but with that steamy salsa that they'd just shown off, she had to assume that it was good. Now, Braska and Leana were the stars of the dance floor with a Viennese Waltz that was the object of everyone's concentration at the moment. It was easy to tell that they were still totally in love.

Leana and Braska hadn't had the time that she and Jecht had once had. In Zanarkand, her husband had been around for ten years before he'd disappeared to Spira. Leana had died in their third year of marriage. She'd had a child, and doted upon her for the only year that she'd been able to.

Leana had lost the things that mattered most to her, all because of a riot.

She snapped back to the present as hoots and cheers echoed around the room. Braska had dipped his wife, kissing her deeply. She caught the tail end of the motion before he jerked her back up and continued to dance.

* * *

"Still haven't lost it," Braska murmured softly, twirling his wife around again. He pulled her close, doing the steps more comfortably now that his shoes weren't killing his feet anymore.

"Lost what?" Leana asked.

Braska repressed a smile. "Two things, actually, now that I think about them. I can still dance, which is number one, but number two, I still am deeply in love with you, my dear." He chuckled. "We haven't lost the magic. Not yet, anyways."

Leana grinned mischievously. "I can think of a way that we can always rekindle that sort of magic," she assured him, running her tongue over her bottom lip.

There was no way that he could resist kissing her again. Of course, that was nothing compared to the rest of that night.

* * *

**A/N: Just a small subchapter. I really have no time to update this until the summer starts, so I thought I'd post a short subchapter with the update. This is the night of Auron and Alice's . . . thing, if you couldn't tell.**

**Read and Review?**


End file.
